Lily Evan's Strange Diary
by lilyre
Summary: Ever wonder why james and lily disliked each other? Here you find out. Remus shows the trio parts out of lily's diary. Will she chose to murder a murderer? Why does Voldemort give her a chance Oct. 31? How troubled was her life?*hiatus*
1. Godrics Hollow

It was the day after Fleur and Bill's wedding. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the kitchen of the burrow, eating their breakfast.

"We're leaving for Godric's Hollow today, right Harry?" Hermione said offhandedly.

"You guys don't really…" Harry started

"WE ARE!" Ron and Hermione almost yelled. Harry had been trying to convince them since the beginning of the summer not to come with him, they were coming anyway. As they told him so very loudly.

"Fine" Harry tried to sound annoyed but he was really happy they were coming, and they knew it. At that moment Remus Lupin walked into the kitchen of the burrow. He yawned loudly, and flopped down next to Harry at the table.

"Morning all, Harry, I'm going to Godric's Hollow with you guys. That's all" he added at look on Harry's face. "I need to make sure that you look at some things specifically, and I'd like to see some stuff myself, I wonder if we'll see any of Lils' old drawings, she could draw everything, any ways, Molly can I borrow your fire place." He said as Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"Sure dear" she answered sleepily. He threw some floo powder into the fire place and stuck his head in.

A few hours later they were saying goodbyes. Mrs. Weasley was trying to put off goodbyes, and she was just blabbing on. "Bye Mrs. Weasley/mum/Molly" the four said, as they walked to the edge of the fence and apperated.

The town was totally deserted. 'Is this a bad omen' Harry thought sadly, it seemed like a ghost town. They looked around. It was misty, but not normal misty, like sparkling silver swirls, moving in the air. It was unnerving, and it made Harry, Ron, and Hermione shiver. Remus on the other hand looked perfectly content, he even smiled a little. Though it was a smile of someone remembering the old days long past.

"Your parents' graves are this way," Remus said. He set off quickly. The trio hadn't followed; they were entranced by the mist.

"Remus, hey, Lup…" Harry had started to say when he saw how far Remus was ahead, but Remus came back in a split millisecond. Literally, it didn't take any time, considering how far he was away.

"Hush, you must not yell, there are cursed spirits around here," he hissed as he smacked his hand over Harry's mouth. They gave him skeptical looks. "Believe me, there is a lot of danger, especially for you Harry, your mother being who she was." He shuddered slightly.

"Sorry" they whispered in unision, but they still looked skeptical. Then again they thought when had Remus ever let them down or lied to them.

Remus led them to a small cemetery, and pulled them to the back. He pointed out two of the graves. On the right grave it said "James Issac Potter 1969 – 1990, RIP" and a few more kind remarks about him. The left grave however, was incredibly unnerving. It read "Queen Lilianavera Renala Evanseses- Potter. 1970 – 1990." They rest of the comments were hardly legible. The mist seemed to be gathering around her grave stone, and not only that but the mist seemed to be tinted gold and more sliver than the rest. It sent chills through Harry's spine.

"Queen…" Harry muttered when he read it, "My mum was a queen?" he asked, turning to Remus. Remus suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"I'll explain later." He replied and he led them quickly out of the cemetery.


	2. More Lupins?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does. Yes I am obsessed but that doesn't mean I own him. **

**The other language translations are at the bottom and no it is not a real language though I might use French later.**

**Sorry if I get dates wrong. I may be in Algebra I in 7th grade but that doesn't mean I just do it for fun (I rarely do…) I write for fun though. **

* * *

More Lupins?

They walked down a narrow street. Remus seemed to be looking for something. Harry had tried to ask more questions, but Remus kept shushing him. Ron and Hermione tried but to no avail. After about 15 minutes of walking they saw a light in one of the houses. It was a very dim light, and the trio had almost missed it till Remus pulled them after it. He was smiling; as he pulled he lightly pulled them into the house and closed the door.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione felt a sudden change when they went into the house. It was seemed like a warm and happy place. You could here WWN playing statically in another room. Two women's voices could be heard singing along with the song playing.

'Hey Chris, Hey Anna" Remus said in a normal voice, though it sounded loud after all the whispering. You could hear chairs scraping against the floor, and a woman in her late 30s ran in and gave him a hug. Harry momentarily wondered if Remus was cheating on Tonks until …

"Uncle Remus, you said you would visit sooner." The other women had come in. She looked about 16. She had long wavy black and dark brown eyes, that looked almost black.

"Sorry Anna, I was a bit … oooph" A little girl with light brown hair, a long thin face and hazel eyes, had just ran down the stairs they were standing in front of.

"Patre, Patre mo se la troniosa bellaco, obla obla obla yashayla obla ciaro," the little girl screamed hugging his leg.

He picked her up and replied. "Melenia, Melenia mo se latra troniosa bellaco te toma."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave him questioning looks, and urged them into the house, while saying introductions.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, my sister Christinala – Christy, her daughter Anna, and my daughter Melenia (Mel – in – e – uhhh)"

"You have a daughter." Ron and Harry said dumbfounded. Hermione rolled her eyes and mumbled 'insensitive idiots.' Remus smiled at this and nodded.

"I haven't been a bachelor all my life thank you very much." He said laughing slightly. "Anyway back to serious business…"

"I got the rings and necklace, but she has some curse on the diary." Christinala cut him off. Remus rolled his eyes, muttered 'just like lily,' and walked up the stairs.

"I have something that will interest you Harry." Christinala said sweetly. Harry raised his eyebrows. "Unless your parent's wedding rings and your mothers most prized physical possession doesn't interest you."

"It does" Harry replied, while Ron and Hermione said "Us too."

They were eager to find out as much as they could about Harry's parents. They thought it might help them in some way to defeat Voldemort. Christinala led them into the kitchen happily. She took out a small wooden box and pulled out three things. Two rings and a necklace. The rings were very plain. The man's ring was gold band with spirals carved into it, the woman's ring was also gold, it had three small diamonds inset into the front. The middle was a tad larger than the others. It also had intricate flowers carved on the sides. They were plain yet beautiful.

They trio let out a low whistle when they saw the necklace however. It was anything but plain. It surpassed any description of gorgeous. The chain was white gold intertwined with gold; the pendant was white gold with gold strands weaving in it. It was diamond shaped, about one inch on each side. At each point were a precious gem, a ruby, a diamond, a sapphire, and an emerald. Inset in the middle was a gorgeous opal that was constantly changing pastel colors.

"The opal changes color, depending on the wearers feeling, black when full of spite, bright yellow when your happy, crazy sugar high happy that is, baby blue when you are contently happy, and so on." Christy said when she saw them staring at it. Then she laughed. "We hardly had to look at the necklace to see how Lily was feeling; her eyes gave her away all the time." Then she laughed again, remembering something.

"Where'd my mum get this?" Harry asked his voice strangely strangled. "I've seen something like that before."

"Of course you have. You can't have not seen it. Your mum never took it off even if she was showering or swimming. I am surprised you can remember it."

"That's not what I mean. Fleur's grandma wore a necklace like that when we saw her at the wedding, except the gems were diamonds and rubies."

"You remember that?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"It just drew my attention" Harry shrugged.

Christy interrupted. "Just as well, helps explain a little, course I coulda shown you mine and I still will show you Rems'" as if it was planed that way Remus walked intp the kitchen holding a silver book.

"What's that?" asked Harry he couldn't take his eyes off the book.

"Your mum's life" Remus replied like it was something you hear every day.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked

" 'zactly what it says, here I'll show you"

"Wait, wasn't Ms. Lupin gonna show us Remus'… um, whatever?" Ron asked.

"It can wait till later, and call me Christy please." Christy replied.

"Okay, with all of that settled, I think I'll show the day we, Chris and I, met your mum." Remus said. Then he spoke to the book. "September 1, 1965" The book flipped open to a page that said September 1, 1965. The wind started to rustle and the group got sucked into the book.

* * *

**Hello luvs, I hope you liked this below are the translations. **

**If you want anything explained, Remus' daughter for instance or who Anna's father is just tell me and I'll make a oneshot explaining it. Please review.**

**Luv,**

**Lilyre**

**P.S. Please forgive my mistakes and read the stuff at the top of the chapters.**

_Patre, Patre mo se la troniosa bellaco, obla obla obla yashayla obla ciaro_

**Father, Father I missed you very very very infentiy very much.**

_Melenia, Melenia mo se latra troniosa bellaco te toma_

**Melenia, Melenia I missed you a lot also.**

Melenia means Millennium. Melenia was born January 1, 2000. Cool huh?


	3. Diabolical Princess

**Rejoice! Rejoice! I found my beloved organizer. For those who did not look at my profile. I lost it and that is why I couldn't update, because it has my story on it. Anyways, I recommend looking at my profile, from time to time, I'll change it (just the bottom, I'll keep the top stuff). Anyways I apologize for being so late, but you should have seen me when I found my organizer, I started dancing (white nerdy girls can't dance unless it is choreographed, like ballet). Anyways back to the story.**

**Oh, in this chapter sorry if I get the dates wrong.**

The Diabolical Princess

The first thing the group saw was a little girl. She had red hair that fell down just above her butt, and angry emerald eyes. She looked about four, and funnily enough she was wearing a silver and gold midevil style dress. She started talking in angrily in a strange language. It sounded like the language Remus and Melenia had spoken earlier.

"Sorry," Remus muttered, he said a spell, and the girls ranting were translated into English.

"… It's MY birthday. Why can't I play with the commoners if I want to? They look like they have soooo much fun playing. I AM SO TIRED OF BEING A PRIM PRETTY PROPER PERFECT PRINCESS!" The little girl laughed at the tounge twister. "That's it, I am going to get out of this castle today." She laughed maniacally this time and smiled evily. Then her smile turned to something overly sweet, and she clapped her hands. A young lady walked in. She had navy blue hair (yes, navy blue) that was pulled back in a high ponytail. Not the normal kind of ponytail, but the kind you see samurais wearing (except a ponytail and not a bun), and it still fell down to the small of her back. She wore what looked like a light blue genies outfit that fit her slim body, and her feet were bare.

"You called your highness." The girl asked while bowing low.

"My dear Atriciana what do commoners wear when going amongst their daily duties. Young girls my age, I mean."

"Well, your highness, they wear a myriad of things. Outfits such as mine are what young girls are wearing now, usually in their country or bacacoury colors."

The next thing the princess asked was rather strange and awkward. The princess seemed to think so to because she said it with a hung head. "Atriciana… what is it like to have friends." This was the first thing the princess had said that didn't sound forceful. It seemed out of character for the princess to ask such a thing.

"W-Well, I-It is …" Atriciana faded out looking thoughtful. "You don't have any friends do you princess?" She asked rather bluntly. Then she covered her mouth and looked horrified. She had just spoken rudely to the daughter of King Evan, the king of all of the nations of TrissAnglais. Then she looked at the princess. She looked sad and displaced. She didn't seem to have minded the rudeness. On sudden impulse, Atriciana bent down and hugged the princess. The princess stiffened under her hug. She had never been hugged before. It was something Bacacourians, or as they were called by humans' Shians, had picked up from the humans themselves. It was something commoners did not royalty did. Then again the princess thought commoners seemed happier than she. She let herself into the warm hug and smiled. She liked hugs.

Atriciana pushed back from the hug and looked at the little girl before her. Even a princess is a little girl at heart, she thought to herself. She looked around then whispered, "Do you want to go to the village?"

The princess smiled. Her plan had worked.

**Kinda short chapter. Next chapter we meet Remus and Christy again. Guess who the princess is. You probably guessed right, seeing as the title is what it is, but if you didn't you can find out next chapter. The princess is kind of wity don't you think. **

**Well, luv you and your reviews. SMILE LARGLEY. Please tell me if my descriptions are to long. I was wondering if they were. **

**Luv ya,**

**Lilyre**


	4. The village of Triss

**FYI: The village of Triss is in the Forbidden forest. And TrissAnglais is all the villages of Bacacourians in England. **

**Srry I haven't had disclaimers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter. I do not own Lily or Remus. **

**I do however own Bacacourians and Atty, Christy, and the rest of the Lupin girls. **

Read the bold print at the bottom for something funny.

The Village of Triss

Atriciana helped the princess dress in commoner clothes. The princess now wore a brown, what she found out to be called, melamothlian (look at chapter 3, it is what Atriciana is wearing).

"I like pants A LOT more than dress. You can move easier in them." The princess said. To prove her point she did three back handsprings, and smiled. Atriciana smiled back at her and pushed her out the door. Atriciana pulled the princess through numerous servant passageways, until they reached the castle gate.

Atriciana pulled the princess aside. "Princess, we need to call you by a name. You are not suppose to go out of the castle. So we can't go by your full name, Lilianaveranalasciana, Do you even go by that name?" Atriciana finished. The Princess shook her head.

"I go by Lilianavera."

"All right Lilianavera it is, and just to let you know I go by Atty when I'm in the village. I'm going to take you to my best friend's house. She has a little brother and sister your age. They would love to play with you. " 'Atty' said sweetly. She pulled Lilianavera over to the gate, and told the guard they were out on errands and to visit her friend. The guard let them out and smiled a Lilianavera. Bacacourians were a kind people; they were in their first war for over a century. It wasn't really war either (remember this it will be very important LATER).

Atty pulled Lilianavera through the crowd. Many of the people waved hellos to Atty, and smiled sweetly at Lilianavera. Finally, the pair got to a good sized cottage, with a large yard surrounding it. The yard was full of little girls playing, probably about fourteen. They all had light blond hair, and tanned skin. They all seemed to be wearing brown, green, or dark yellow melamothlians. Lilianavera saw that there was actually one little boy in the group of girls. He wore poufy capris (the kind Russians wear) and his chest and feet were bare. He was playing a game with a little girl that looked like his twin. Atty led her over to the boy and girl. She whispered in her ear. "Lilianavera, the game is easy. Have you learned earth bacacouring (go watch AVATAR. It is the same thing as bending) from Dalana?" Lilianavera nodded. "Ok, you keep that boulder (she pointed to the large boulder the two children were tossing in the air) in the air as long as you can. When the boulder hits the ground the game is over. It may sound idiotic, but it isn't once you start playing. It is fun." Atty finished and pushed Lilianavera towards the boy and girl.

"May I play, please?" Lilianavera asked as she put her arms behind her back and started tracing a circle in the dirt with her toe.

"Sure!" They both screamed. She stopped her pleading state and grinned largely. She jumped right into the game. Atty was right this was fun. They jumped around. They were all very fit children. They jumped and jumped and hardly got tired. Finally, after about 20 minutes they started to slow down, and they dropped the boulder. All three of them fell down on with a thump. Lilianavera looked at the two children again. The boy hair was shoulder length and very messy. She hadn't realized this when he was jumping. The girl's hair was messy but it wasn't as messy, because it was pulled up in a ponytail, like Atty's.

"Phew, I am soooo tired. That was fun." The boy said panting, then looked up at Lilianavera. "Remus son of Lupin, and this is my twin Christiala…"

"Christy or Chris," the little girl interrupted, "and you are?"

"Lilianavera" she said quickly. This was followed by a short akward silence. Bacacourian girls often said '…daughter of whoever', and Lilianavera hadn't. She soon relized this and said quickly "I can't pronounce my father's name" blushingly. It was such a dumb lie. She hated lying to Remus and Christy, especially since they could become her first friends. 'No, no, no,' she thought to herself 'don't go getting your hopes up.' She heard laughing and came out of arguing with herself. "What is so funny?" she asked

"Sorry, this sounds mean, we just thought it was funny that you can't pronounce his name." Christy said through giggles.

"How very nice of you," Lilianavera said rolling her eyes.

"Your name is to long" Christy said out of the blue. Remus rolled his eyes at her, and laughed harder at his sister's bluntness. Lilianavera however thought 'If she thinks Lilianavera's to long what would she think of my whole name?' "Do you mind if we call you Lily?" Christy asked after thinking up a good nickname.

"No, not at all but you are going to have to wait till I get used to it, before I answer every time." The new 'lily' answered **(A/N: Lilianavera will be going by Lily from this point on, she will rarely use Lilianavera) **

"Mmmmm… I smell terlatooma **(Bacacourian cake)**" Remus said with a pleasant look on his face. Then an elderly woman came out of the cottage. "Muh- ma" Christy and Remus said at once.

She smiled and said looking at Lily. "I hear it's your birthday dear. Why don't you come in and have some terlatooma, and we can sing to you (**Humans picked THIS up from Bacacourians**)." Lily smiled and nodded happily. They went inside and so did the rest of the girls in the yard when called by their mother. Lily had the best morning of her life. Although she had just met the Lupin family (**the families are called by the father's name**) they accepted her immediately, like she was part of their family. She played with Remus and Christy, and learned about the Lupin family. There were 17 girls and Remus. Their names, or as they liked to be called were: Arianala, Bethrita, Christy, Daveshi, Ember, Fala, Gwenevier, Hela, Icissa, Jecca, Klivia, Lithra, Malana, Nefrotheta, Othisia, Pamala, and Quillana. (**Don't ask how Christy is third while Remus is 18th in lettering, I don't know how they just are**). Lily liked them all a lot, though it was hard to keep them straight, they looked so much alike, and there were so many of them. All to soon it was noon (**LOL that rhymed I didn't mean it to**), and Lily had to go back to the castle for her 'party'. Nothing fun happened their. It was just a bunch of royalty, who didn't know how to have fun, and just walked proper and things like that. Much to her dismay however Lily went, not wanting her father to come and realize she had played with commoners. He wouldn't approve, no matter how happy she was. Atty and Lily went back to the castle.

As Lily suspected her 'party' was boring. Not like the one she had at the Lupins'.

0o0o0o0o0o

Lily went back to the Lupins' many times after that. Soon she was allowed to go back by herself, though Atty still accompanied her a lot. Christy turned out to have a need for adventure, much like Lily. Both Christy and Lily were slightly insane, and they often did weird and out of the blue things. Remus however, was slightly more reserved than the girls, though he did have an adventurous side, which he let out very often. He was the voice of reason when things got dangerous. Like when the girls tried to play with acrumantulas (**spelling**?) and almost got eaten or the time when they tried to ride a centaur. Christy and Lily were reckless, but Remus was always there to tell them when things got to far, and they always listened to him. They became best friends very quickly. The village soon came to call them 'The Trio of Terror.' The village people weren't angry with them though, quite on the contrary. They all liked the little band, it put 'spice into their lives' as one old lady put it. After two years of hanging out with the group, she finally told them she was the princess, but she begged them not to treat her any differently. Christy and Remus were a bit hesitant at first. But the very next day she showed them she was still the Lily they had been playing with for the past two years. She did something absurd, that would affect their lives forever…

**Mwahahahaha!!!!!!! Cliffie!!!!! Don't you love it? Don't worry I'll update soon. I'm on spring break (we are so late I know), so I can write. **

**Aren't Christy and Lily insane? Honestly, acrumantulas (FYI: giant spiders if you didn't know). Anyways. If you want more on the things 'The Trio of Terror' do, message me, or say it in a review. I'll make an oneshot, or a numeroushot. **

**Anyways the something funny is: What does Bacacourian mean. Baca is stupid in Japanese (my bffs Japanese) and cour is class in French (though I think I spelled it wrong, so don't get mad at me) so basically Bacacourians are stupid courses. **

**Just to let you know where that came from. I was in my algebra class and I wasn't getting what we were working on so I was saying bacacour, bacacour. Algebra really is a bacacour. Ooops I insulted 'The Trio of Terror' SORRY TRIO PLEASE FORGIVE ME I LOVE YOU. Oh no im talking to my fanfic. Someone save me. Im going insane. Oh rats im already insane. **

**Anyways… says the sane part of me… Don't worry, I'll get to Hogwarts soon enough just wait till you meet ohh rats, I cant give away the story now can I. So I'll say this:**

**Please Review… I know, I know, I used to hate it when people said this to but it makes the writer feel good so if you hate it write a story and then you will know. **

**Mwahahahahaha you thought I would give something away… **

**Readers: Is she insane????**

**Observitive reader: Yes! Couldn't you figure that out, plus she already said she was, plus she said she had a sane side and an insane side that both talk, and… (he/she was slapped by all the other readers)**


	5. How come

**Ok… Sorry it took so flippin long to update, I had an algebra exam and a huge test in social studies, bad excuses so I am lazy, bad girl bad girl… anyways, I left y'all with a cliffie, kinda, sorta, anyway everyone I am so sorry about this chapter (you'll see what I mean when you read it) I HAD to find a way for Harry not to be king ya know. For those of you who like it like totally COOLIO! Anyways don't kill me, so… here you go long awaited arravial of chapter whatever chapter I am on…**

….the wind blew and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Christy fell out of the book into a clump there were four very audible "ows" from them. All four looked up to see Remus STANDING above them.

"Hey, how are you standing?" Christy inquired angrily to her brother as he helped her up.

"I was ready for it, sorry I didn't warn you." Remus replied then shot Harry an inquisitive look as if to say 'what did you think.'

Ron was the first to say something though. "How many siblings do you HAVE? I thought I had a lot."

"26, now" Remus said then turned his head back again to Harry, and once again someone else answered.

"I thought Shians were dangerous though, I read in Histories of Dangerous Creatures that a little shian girl was sent to murder a" she looked at Harry, "h-h-human and she did." Hermione said very quickly, looking at Remus with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Werewolves are suppose to be dangerous, besides she WASN'T sent there to murder anyone. She was just watching the potters eat Christmas dinner. They scared her. When they saw her and tried to talk to her. David Potter tried to pick her up and she freaked out." Remus said totally ignoring the look of fear in Hermione's eyes.

"Shians are only dangerous if they are scared or angry, they are a lot like humans, sure one goes really bad once in a while, but humans go bad too, take Voldemort. He is worse than almost any Shian, except maybe Denatora, but he was in the medieval times."

"I guess…" said Hermione still uncertain "… I trust Remus so I guess that is that."

Remus smiled "Anyways I pulled us out to see what Harry thought"

There was a few minutes silence then "My mum was a shian, we learned about them last year, but you already said they weren't that dangerous and from the looks of it you are right, but my mom was princess of them… bloody…. That means…." Harry's jaw dropped.

Remus laughed "Don't worry you don't have to rule anything your sister **(A/N: IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY!!!!!!)** has that taken care of, wait, I wasn't suppose to say that, umm… anyways, don't you want to know how we got into Hogwarts if we weren't human" Remus said hopping to destract Harry from what he said. It didn't work.

"I have a sister" Harry asked

"yes, no, yes, umm… don't you want to know where your aunt was through all of this" Remus said still looking for a way out of his slipup. That did the trick.

"no, well yes… where is aunt petunia… not that im forgetting about my sister"

Remus groaned, as Christy said sarcastically "Nice change of subject" then switched to a more serious tone "Well your aunt is with your grand mother. Your grandparents split when your grandfather was called to be king. Lily was two, and Petunia was four."

"Poor mum, anyways what about my sister"

"Well your not suppose to know about that…" Remus said, but at that exact moment there was a crash from another room, and they heard angry words being yelled. **(A/N: IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY I KNOW THIS IS CHEESEY IM SOOO SORRY I COULDN'T THINK OF ANOTHER WAY TO DO IT) **

"Merlin help me!" Remus said clapping his hand to his forehead "So much for keeping a secret"

"My Sister?"

Remus nodded, as a young woman with thick, long, raven black hair, and bright green eyes walked in. She was wearing a long black gown with purple trimming and a purple cord hung on her hips. "Aunt Christy you moved the table. AGAIN! I fell on it. IT HURT! Oh snap." She started whining but when he caught sight of Harry she turned to Remus… "I AM SO SORRY UNCLE REMUS! I COULD HAVE SWORN HE WAS COMING TOMMOROW!"

'Its okay, Remus let you slip anyway." Ron said checking out the pretty girl. Both Harry and Hermione wacked him over the head when they relized what he was doing. "What?"

"Shut it Ronald" Hermione said angrily.

"Anyways, Harry, Hermione, Ron… Roselynn…" Remus started but was interrupted.

"If you call me that I WILL kill you, it is rosie or rose" Rose said forcefully

"… Alysanel Potter" Remus continued as if there had been no interruption, "Rose this is your brother"

"Couldn't tell" she said sarcastically.

"Harry" Remus continued once again ignoring her interruption.

"What? I don't get to know his middle name, you chauvinistic man"

"Sorry I didn't know it mattered so much Rosie, his middle name is James."

"I accept your apology"

"WOW!" Christy said out of the blue. The whole group looked at her. "Uh… sorry, I just relized that Harry is really like James: breaks rules and doesn't care, funny guy, popular, totally ignorant about girls; and Rose is really like Lily: Hardly ever said anything straight past the age of eleven, always sarcastic, slightly… no totally insane, high off of anything, but at the same time can switch to mature, concentrated, sophisticate queen. That is really amazing"

"You just met me, how do you know that?" Harry asked incredulously.

"What Remus told me"

"Oh. Anyways how come she gets to know about me and I don't get toknow about her? How come she didn't have to live with the Dursleys? How come she isn't dead? How come…"

"Enough with the 'how comes'" Remus interrupted, "Your sister was chosen to be the next heir to the throne, so she was at the castle when Godric's Hollow was attacked. She didn't have to live with the Dursleys for the same reason. You didn't have to be hidden from her, because she didn't need a place to run away to. I have no doubt that you would have ran away to were she lived if you knew she exsisted when you were younger. So anyways, we don't have all the time in the world, so back to Lily's story… The next thing I'll show you is how we got into Hogwarts, but you need to relize that shians and humans are in a war right now, and that Lily's father didn't like humans… Ok, so here we go..." The wind began to blow again and once more they were sucked into the book.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Rem, Chris, come on move it!" Lily yelled, the three were running through a forest.

"Yes Princess!" They said rather stiffly, and slightly scared.

Lily stopped abrouptly. "What is wrong with you two? I'm still the same person that you've played with for the past two years"

"Yeah but now we know you can chop off our heads" Christy retorted

"But would I? Come on you guys are like my family, better than MY family, I get to be who I am with you guys, come on stop being all weird." Lily gave them a sincere look. Remus and Christy smiled, and Lily knew they had finally accepted it. "'Kay now we gotta run."

"Were are we going you redheaded runner, you know we aren't suppose to be outside of the village wall, I still can't believe we got out." Remus said as they started to run.

"When do I obey rules, Im not suppose to be out of the castle walls for goodness sake, anyways I was going unicorn riding and I found this incredible place. We are almost there." The trio ran for a tad bit more, the good thing about being shian was that they were really fast and had great indurance.

"HERE WE ARE!!!" Lily skidded to a stop; it didn't seem different to Christy or Remus. They gave her a strange look and she laughed. She pulled them about ten steps more. It was amazing, they were on the edge of the forest. No one ever came out this far. Not only that but they looking at a beautiful castle. Even bigger than the one Lily lived in. They saw a giant man sitting outside of a cabin a few yards down, and a group of what looked like 13 or 14 year olds dressed in black robes coming out of a greenhouse. Laughing and screaming.

"Wow." Christy and Remus sighed together, both their eyes bugging out.

**Hello, once again I apologize. I would have written more but I want to post this. Anyways R&R to help me celebrate the end of school only 2 more weeks for me!!! And everyone I apologize if I let some American speak in like 'crap' but I am American so I don't know what the British say, and I don't curse, so… yeah we are at a stale mate with those type of words. Anyways, It is suppose to be Lily EVAN'S not EVANS in the title, I'll explain later. So luv yall**

**Lilyre **


	6. Hogwarts

**HAHAHAHA!!! I got this chapter edited (sp) darn I forgot to get my a/ns edited ah well. So here it is, I already have the next chapter written but it needs to be typed and edited. And thanxs to my lovely editor, she has a character named after her later, so we will call her by that character Livvy. So lots of love. And Please Review. **

_**Hogwarts**_

The trio sat at the edge of the forest and listened to the students, or rather, Remus listened, his ears enhanced by his being a werewolf. He told the girls that the children were speaking in a strange language. (At least, it was strange to them.)

"I wonder what this castle is," Christy said curiously.

"Well, it is obviously a human school or workplace, judging by the fact that they seem to be wearing uniforms," Lily answered matter-of-factly.

"It can't be a workplace; those are children," Remus pointed out.

"Well, humans might force their children to work," suggested Lily.

"Fair point. I mean, it isn't like we know anything about humans except they are overly general."

"Meaning they hate us."

"Yup."

"L-L-Lily, R-Remus," Christy interrupted them quietly, as she pointed timidly at a giant man with beetle black eyes, bushy brown hair and a bushy brown beard. He must have walked up to them while they had been talking. The three looked up at him, terrified. They had heard tales about the horrors humans had inflicted upon Bacacourians since the war began, and they were dead terrified. However, after a few minutes of surveillance, the man smiled. He spoke to them in the strange language the children in uniforms had been speaking. They gave him a confused look, and he realized that they didn't understand him and he beckoned them into his cottage. The trio went in very cautiously. Although they were often reckless, they weren't stupid, and to them this was more of a life and death situation than being chased by an angry centaur. When they got into the cottage they relaxed a bit, only a little bit though, after they realized it was made of materials they could bacacour, like wood and rock (though Lily could bacacour all four elements because she was royalty, she was best at earth bacacouring and air bacacouring, because she practiced earth bacacouring with the Lupins. Nobody knew why she excelled in air bacacouring.) As soon as they got into the cottage, Bearded Man, as Lily dubbed him, beckoned for them to stay in the cottage, and they nodded in agreement. He then picked up a pink umbrella and hit the front door handle and the back door handle and then left.

"WHAT IN GREAT TRAGDAS **(A/N: Bacacourians' Zeus basically)** NAME DO WE DO!?!?!" Christy practically screamed as soon as the door was shut. Remus and Lily both clapped their hands over her mouth.

"First we shut you up," Remus growled quietly.

"Sorry…"

Lily interrupted looking out the window, "Why don't we just leave? Bearded Man just walked into the castle."

"Bearded Man?" Remus asked skeptically.

"Well, we don't know his name, and he _does _have a beard."

"No, I wouldn't have guessed," Remus said sarcastically.

"Uh, bickering buddies, we have a bigger problem than Lily's naming issues," Christy interrupted. As always, when two people in the group were arguing (usually Lily and Remus), the third (usually Christy) would do something productive. In this case, it was testing Lily's theory of just leaving.

"And the problem would be…" Lily prompted.

"Well, it seems that when Bearded Man touched the door handles with that pink thing, he locked the doors. _None_ of us can bacacour metal, and we can't just bacacour a hole in the wall; the whole structure could come down on us," Christy said sadly.

"So all we can do is wait?" Lily asked, though she had already guessed the answer.

"I don't know if you two have noticed, but this is now bordering on the most dangerous thing we've done in our lives," Remus said looking slightly scared.

"You're right. I mean, we know how to take care of rampaging centaurs, angry vampires, and deadly acrumantulas, but humans are fresh meat. Oh snap, he's coming, and, great, he has another man with a beard," Lily said looking out the window. The other bearded man had long silver hair and an even longer silver beard. He wore half-moon spectacles, a tall purple hat, and robes to match.

"Quick, hide!" Remus said on a sudden impulse. The three hid very inconspicuously.

The bearded man and the silver bearded man walked into the cottage, and looked around, obviously in search of Lily, Christy, and Remus. The silver bearded man looked at the bearded man curiously, and then looked around again; he obviously sensed something, because at that moment he strode over to a big armchair and pushed it away from the wall, revealing Christy. She drew back in terror.

"It's alright, child," the silver bearded man said in Naissur (the Bacacourian language). "We just want to speak a little. Where are your friends?"

Remus and Lily immediately came out of their hiding places; if they were going to face this, they would face it together. They had solemn faces (a very strange sight on these three), and Lily was the first to speak.

"I am Princess Lilianaveranalasciana, daughter of the mighty King Evan of the nations of TrissAnglais. If you do anything to hurt any of us, pain and possibly death will befall you, though we try to stray away from both things as much as possible," she said in a very commanding voice for a small eight year old girl. She looked the silver bearded man straight in the eye, and didn't flinch once.

There was a short silence but then the silver bearded man replied, "I don't plan on hurting you, dear, I just want to speak with you. It is even better that you are the king's daughter. I am Albus Dumbledore, and I am on your side of the human-shian war. I think it is completely pointless, and I want to stop it." That calmed Lily and Christy down They trusted him (they were insane and reckless like that), but Remus, the logical one (or as logical as you could get, being part of the trio of terror), was still cautious.

"Who is the brown bearded man, Albus?" Remus asked sharply.

Dumbledore looked startled at being called by his first name by someone so young, but he answered all the same. "Well, that is Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper of this school, Hogwarts, and I am its headmaster."

"TOLD YOU IT WAS A SCHOOL!" Remus exclaimed at Lily, all sensibility gone.

"Fine. You were right, as usual." Lily grumbled. "But we still don't know if humans force their children to work. Do humans force their children to work, Albus?" she asked as she turned to Dumbledore.

"No, of course not. Why would you think something like that?" Dumbledore asked incredulously.

"Oh, don't worry, her mind works in odd ways, often close to that of an insane person." Remus said trying to control his laughter.

"DOES NOT!" Lily exclaimed.

"DOES TO!"

"DOES NOT!"

"DOES T…OW!" Remus was cut off by his sister smacking him over the head.

"Okay, I admit it. Remus is right: my mind is close to that of the insane_, but_ it often helps me in and out of sticky situations." Lily said matter-of-factly.

"I see. Now, do tell me how old you are," Dumbledore said, not at all weary that this girl was off her rocker.

"Eight!"

"And would you like to help me end the human-shian war?"

"Yes, but technically we aren't suppose to be here 'cause we aren't supposed to be out of the village walls, and I'm not supposed to be out of the castle walls, so I don't know how we can help you…"

"Leave that to me; in the meantime, come back everyday you can. I will teach you English and many other things. I would like, in the long run, for you to attend Hogwarts. You would be in the same year as the Potter children..." Lily, Remus, and Christy winced. To the Bacacourians, saying the name Potter was like wizards saying the name Voldemort. "I think that if you become friends with them, pretending to be humans, you can show them the good of Shians before you actually tell them you are Shians."

"We would have to be friends with the P-P-Pot, oh you know who I'm talking about. We would have to be their…friends?" Christy asked, both incredulous and frightened.

"Well, if you get the next generation on your side, it would probably help. Besides, Potters are only terrible to Shians." Dumbledore assured her.

Lily and Christy looked at Remus. He usually knew what to do when they couldn't decide. Remus thought for a minute, then said, "They would know we aren't human. I mean, look at us. Our hands are slightly webbed, we don't have irises or pupils, our eyes just glow, our ears are pointed, we look incredibly thin when compared to your…students. Plus, I know none of us will cut our hair, and it doesn't look normal for boys to have hair to their shoulders, or girls to have theirs down to their knees, IN A HIGH PONYTAIL. Not to mention the fact that Lily slightly floats off the ground when she walks, even if it isn't that much."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have already been working with other Shians, trying to stop the war, and they have figured out ways to disguise themselves. I'm sure they could teach you." Albus said.

"Hmm… I guess it would be okay if you can figure out a way to disguise us. I mean, Lily and Christy could go to Hogwarts…"

"What about you, Remus?" Lily asked, looking a tad confused.

"Lily, I'm a werewolf. I'm even more dangerous to humans than to Shians. I can't go to a human school," Remus pointed out.

"Nonsense, I'm sure we will figure out something to remedy that problem, too," Dumbledore said kindly. Remus smiled at him half heartedly, because he only half believed him.

"SNAP! Remus, Christy, look outside!" Lily exclaimed, pointing to the window. The sun was starting to set.

"Oh, no! Sorry, Albus, we have to go, and it might be a while before we come back, because we are grounded for at least a month. We have to run, bye," Remus said and the trio started sprinting toward the forest.

"Hagrid," Dumbledore said, speaking in English. He explained that they were Shians and what the plan was. "I am going to get them muggle clothing, and they can be Amish muggleborns or halfbloods that live a few miles from here, but they could see Hogwarts for what it really is. I can start teaching them English next time, and how to act human." Hagrid agreed with the plan; it sounded plausible.

0o0o0o0o0o

A few weeks later, Dumbledore came to the Village of Triss (How did he find it?) and talked to the king, Lily's father. Lily didn't have a clue how he convinced him to let her enroll at Hogwarts, or how he got her out of trouble. Though she did know that Christy and Remus could come as her bodyguards in disguise. Lily, Remus, and Christy started going to English/human lessons every day, but they rode unicorns or hippogriffs instead of running. They also started to learn to disguise themselves as humans. After about a year they were allowed to go into the castle and meet the students and teachers. Everyone loved them, except the Slytherins, because they believed the story that Lily was an Amish muggleborn and Christy and Remus were halfbloods living mostly an Amish muggle life. Everyone bought the story. Almost everyone, especially the teachers, were happy to see other kids besides teens, and it gave the older students that chance to feel like older siblings. The trio got along great with the teachers and made friends with the students.

Two years went by and just about everyone was happy that they would soon be seriously part of the school. Hagrid took them to buy their school books and the works, and that was when the trouble started…

**Hope all you non-existent readers liked it. And if you are an existent reader please review **

**Luv **

**lilyre**


	7. Diagon Alley

**Okay future chapters they are speaking English instead of Naissur. In the past they were just speaking Naissur, but as none of the non-existent readers know how to speak Naissur, 'cause it is made up, but… you never know, 'cause they are made up too… ehm… out of my psycoticness… and on to the story.**

_**Diagon Alley**_

They walked down Diagon Alley with Hagrid.

"Where to first?" He asked gruffly.

"Book store," Remus and Lily answered together while Christy said, "Quidditch Store." Of course, Remus and Lily wouldn't mind going to the Quidditch store, because they were really athletic, but they both preferred books. Lily because they were part of her little company before she met the Lupins, and Remus because it was his only escape from his entirely girl family (besides his dad). So going to the bookstore won in the end, and they started heading to Flourish and Blotts. The trio got their school books, and then Remus and Lily started looking for the five extra books they were both allowed. That was when Lily saw it. She groaned, and Remus came to see what was the matter.

"Look," Lily moaned as she pointed to a book called Shians: The Death of Us All by Diana and Isaac Potter. On the front was a very realistic drawing of a small redheaded Shian girl. Then Remus did something Lily really wasn't expecting: he burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. She looked at him like he was the most psychotic person in the world… (then again I laugh at absolutely nothing…)

"We should get it… see all the… lies… that would be so… funny," Remus was able to get out through his laughter. Lily grinned at her friend's insanity, but grabbed it all the same. The two were strange like that; they thought it funny when people laughed at them. Whenever people called Lily a mudblood **(a/n: I can't believe I typed that; washing my mouth out with soap)** she would burst into a hysterical fit of giggles.

Christy and Hagrid finally dragged (literally) Remus and Lily out the door and to Madam Malkin's Robe Shop. Apparently, Hagrid had convinced Christy to 'save the best for last' and go to the Quidditch shop last. The trio, now a foursome including Hagrid, started walking.

"Christy we got the **stupidest** book in the world." Remus said trying to contain his laughter.

"Why did you get it then?"

"'Cause we had to…" Remus couldn't say anything more because he was trying too hard to stifle his laughter, so Lily decided to just pull out the book and pass it to Christy. Christy took one look at it and passed it back, muttering something that sounded like, "Only you brother, only you." Lily tried to hold back her laughter, so as to not make Remus laugh more. He had only just stopped.

"You know the only thing Lily could say when she saw it: 'Look'," Remus said, ending in a ridiculously high pitched voice. Lily moved to hit him over the head, but Remus dodged, and instead Lily smacked a boy with very messy raven black hair.

"Ow! What was that for?" The boy asked, turning around. Hazel eyes. The trio stepped back in fear; raven hair and hazel eyes together were Potter trademarks. It didn't help that he had the Potter crest on the side of his dark blue robes.

"I-I'm so-o-o s-s-sor-rry," Lily stammered, afraid he would murder her on the spot. Then she remembered she was disguised as a human. "Um, I mean that I didn't mean to hit you. Remus here decided to duck when he deserved to be hit."

"Uh… It's okay, but you should know you are **really** strong. I'm James Potter by the way. Are you starting Hogwarts this year?"

"Lilianav- oh never mind. I have no idea what my father was thinking when he named me. If I wanted to waste five minutes, I would tell you my full name, but I don't think that is necessary, so it's Lily Evans. This is Remus and Christy Lupin." Lily said, nodding to the other two. "We are starting Hogwarts this year."

"Finally." Christy mumbled. James smiled.

"What house do you want to be in?" James asked.

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, for all of us, though I don't really think I care as long as it isn't Slytherin." Remus said answering for them all.

"How could anyone stand to be with Bella? I don't know how the teachers do it…" Lily said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Um… are you guys talking about Bellatrix Black?" James asked.

"The one and, fortunately, only, though nobody calls her Bellatrix. Even her enemies call her Bella," Christy repied, but before James could reply, James' unmistakable parents walked up. Mrs. Potter was the first to speak.

"Hello, Rubeus. What have we here? Muggleborn soon-to-be students?"

"Well, actually, the redhead is muggleborn, but the two brownies," Christy and Remus gave him a strange look but he continued, "are halfbloods. They live up the street from Lily," he patted her head and she cringed at his strength, "so I offered to take them."

Mrs. Potter was about to respond when James butted in and asked rather rudely, "If you are muggleborn, how do you know about Hogwarts and Bellatr- Bella?" Before Lily could reply, though (DARN THOSE INTRUPPTIONS), a skinny, black-haired, tanned girl ran into her back, making her drop her newly bought books.

"Ow! Oh I'm sorry," the girl said pushing herself off Lily, and helping her pick up her books. She then started to talk to the Potters. "Sorry I'm late, mum and dad, I got kinda caught up, talking to Sirius. He is having an_ awful_ summer. Oh, look. I told you someone would read your book, mum." The girl, obviously a Potter, had just picked up Shians: The End of Us All, and shown it to her mum.

Mrs. Potter smiled at Lily, with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Why ever would a young girl like yourself be reading this book? Surely it was in the adults section."

Lily blushed. It _had_ been in the adult section, but it had been Remus who told her to get it, so it was technically his fault, but she didn't say that. "It looked quite interesting, and I thought, 'Why the heck not? It isn't like I will find something like this at the Hogwarts library'." Lily could tell Mrs. Potter was a tad weary of her. _Then again_, she thought, _who wasn't? Well, Christy and Remus don't count._

"Well, we better be going. Lots of things to buy," Hagrid said before Mrs. Potter could reply, and pushed them into Madame Malkin's. _Tragda bless him,_ Lily thought before going into the store.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, unless you call Christy almost blowing up the new store, Zonko's, by trying one of their imexploder fireworks, (they implode then explode), and the trio, well foursome, getting kicked out of the store, eventful. Lily got a rather large black cat with a white star on its forehead: Estellar, she called it. Remus and Christy got a large gold owl: Terethany, named after the Shian goddess of the sky (Remus thought of this name). Maybe living in the wizarding world with the Potters' wouldn't be that hard. On the other hand maybe it would…

**I hope you non-exsistent maybe Naissur speaking or non-reviewing people liked this if you didn't you can review all the same… PLZ, S'il vous plait! J'adore tu! Space cookies for everyone who does, and just for your information I look at everyone who reviews stories and stuff so plz review, yes that is bribery AH WELL!!!**

**Luv yall**

**Lilyre **


	8. Hogwarts Express Part 1

**I LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it has taken so long to update, I had two chapters ready to type on the computer and then I decided that it wasn't going to work. So I rewrote the seventh chapter (or whatever chapter this is). This is only half of it because I had to get off the computer so this was the only part that got sent to my editor. And her computer was being retarded. So it took like two weeks to get this back… and actually most of the blame lies in me because I am lazy…**

**I promise a new chapter will be up soon cause I already have it written I just need to type it and send It to livvy (my editor) and I will probably do it today cause I can stay on the computer all day (my mum is gone)**

Hogwarts Express

September 1st

Lily woke up and found herself in a room at Hogwarts. Christy was in the bed next to her and Remus was in the next room. She looked at the clock next to her and laughed, remembering how hard she found reading human time. She eventually figured out it was midnight, which meant… she was eleven years old! She scrambled out of her bed and jumped onto Christy's, screaming, "I'm eleven! I'm eleven! Now wake up or we are going to miss the train!"

Christy groaned and rolled off the bed with a distinct thud. Lily, happy with her job well done, ran off to do the same to Remus.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thirty minuets later, Christy, Remus, and Lily were in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts with Albus Dumbledore, reviewing what would happen that day. Remus, Lily, and Christy were to ride the train down to Kings Cross Station, and then somehow _conveniently_ share a compartment with the Potter children: James, and his twin sister Elisabeth (who, they had found out from Hagrid, was the girl that ran into Lily). Albus, who they now had to call Professor Dumbledore, accompanied them to the Hogsmeade station.

The train ride to Kings Cross Station was uneventful, but the trio made good friends with the train driver, Mr. Rogers (**A/N: a tribute to that wonderful kids show Mister Roger's Neighborhood**) and the trolly lady, Candy Allen. When they finally reached Kings Cross Station, the trio got off to say hello to their older friends. They had just finished congratulating their friend Katie Reynolds on making Gryffindor prefect when Lily caught sight of the Potters. She quickly said goodbye to Katie and pulled the others slightly aside as Katie ran to the prefects' compartment.

"Quick, Remus, chase me," Lily whispered urgently, and before Remus could ask why, she hit him over the head very hard and ran. Remus tore after her, Christy walking quickly behind. The two runners easily dodged people. Growing up in a forest that was packed with trees where they often ran from things far worse than each other did come in handy sometimes. Remus chased Lily through the crowds, dodging everyone, but when they got to the Potters, Lily ran straight into Elisabeth. Both girls promptly fell over. Remus had been chasing Lily too fast to stop, so he tripped over the two girls and fell into James, who definitely hadn't been expecting that, so both boys fell over with loud groans. All the students around started either giggling or just outright laughing.

"Fantastic job, Lily. Just great!" Remus said sarcastically, rolling off of James and sitting up.

"Oh, shut your mouth Remus. It was your fault," Lily retorted, sitting up also.

"My fault? How was it my fault? _You_ hit me!"

"But-"

"Both of you shut it, help them up, and apologize," Christy said as she walked up. Lily and Remus glanced at each other momentarily, then jumped up and helped the Potter children.

"Sorry," Remus apologized, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry. You know, we should think of a way to run into each other without running into each other," Lily said, causing Elisabeth to laugh.

"Oh yeah! You are the girl I ran into at Diagon Alley. I'm Elisabeth Grace Potter, but I prefer to be called Lizzy."

"Lilianavera- uh, yeah. It takes forever to say my full first name, and you'll hear it at sorting anyway, so Lily Renel Evans, this is Christiala, uh, Christy Lupin and her twin brothe-" at this point Lily was pushed aside by Remus who bowed to Lizzy and kissed her hand, which made her giggle.

"Remus Lup- OW!" Remus began, but was interrupted by Lily and Christy both smacking him over the head. Remus stood up straight and backed away from the girls. He then put on a puppy-dog pout, sniffled, and asked, "Can't I have a _little_ fun?"

In all fairness to Remus, Bacacourian children become adolescents quicker than human children, because they supposedly reach the age of adulthood at 13, and are usually married at 15 or 16. But both Lily and Christy disregarded that completely.

"Ignore my brother. His idiotic spurts are only separated by a few minutes," Christy said, rolling her eyes, which she had learned was a human custom.

"I'm not an-" Remus tried to interrupt.

"Join the club. My bro's the same way," Lizzy laughed.

"I am not, and neither is h-" James started to say, but he was cut off by the three girls hysterical giggles.

"You can laugh at us all you want, but we should probably get on the train," Remus pointed out grumpily.

"Oh yeah. Do you two wanna join us in our compartment?" Lily asked Lizzy through giggles.

"Sure," Lizzy answered without giving her brother a chance to decide. While the Potter twins said final goodbyes to their parents, Lily muttered in Naissur to Christy and Remus, "_Well that was easy_".

**Virtual cookies to my reviewers:**

**An Aspiring Author **

**Padfooting**

**Dramonie101**

**Clarealexandrea**

**Princess Shinko **


	9. Hogwarts Express Part 2

Hogwarts Express Part 2

The five children - Lily, Lizzy, James, Remus, and Christy – got on the train and found a compartment to sit in. The train left five minutes later.

"Maybe we should go find Sirius. Save him from his cousins and the like, you know," James suggested to his sister.

"Probabl-" Lizzy started to say, but was cut off by a scream outside. Lily, who was closest to the door, looked out to see other heads poking out of compartments. She heard another yell and saw a boy with short hair and grey eyes running from a group that was throwing hexes. The group was mostly made up of people Lily knew as 'Bella's Group'. Lily stepped out as the boy ran by and pushed him into her compartment.

"Bit early to be picking on people, Bella?" Lily commented casually, as though they were only talking about the weather, but her eyes flashed angrily.

"Not if it's my cousin, mudblood," Bella replied coolly. The people that still had their heads stuck out of their compartments flinched, and Bella's group laughed, but Lily totally ignored it. Instead, she looked past Bella and at her group, which which she noticed had two new additions.

"Who are the newbies, Bella?"

Bella smirked and pushed forward a white blond-haired girl with pale skin and baby blue eyes that highly contrasted with Bella's black hair, tanned skin, and black eyes. "This is my little sister, Narcissa," Lily looked at Bella, actually surprised. Bella smirked again, "Yes, my blood sister. And this is Severus Snape," She pushed forward a boy with greasy black chin length hair who was a good head taller than Lily. (Not that that was unusual. Lily was rather short only being 4' 11").

"Nice," Lily said sarcastically. Bella glared but said nothing, so Lily did. "Good bye, Bella, for now I must meet your cousin." Lily turned and walked into the compartment. She could barely hear Bella saying, "Laugh at my sister and Severus if you will, but you will be the one to pay." Lily sighed and finished walking into the compartment, but as soon as she closed the door, the boy dramatically threw himself onto the ground in a kneeling position in front of her.

"I worship at your feet, oh goddess of wonder!" The boy started bowing up and down.

Before Lily could get over the shock, James grabbed the boy's shoulder and pulled him up and pushed him into a seat saying, "Shut up, Sirius."

Lizzy turned and looked apologetically at Lily. "That is Sirius' way of saying thank you." Lily, Christy, and Remus laughed.

Then, Remus (James had pushed Sirius into the seat next to him) held out his hand, saying, "Remus Lupin. The one that told off Bella is Lily Evans. You seem to know the Potters already. The last one is my siste-" But Christy cut him off, imitating his introduction for Lizzy to a tee, except she substituted her name. Lizzy, James, and Lily laughed. Sirius looked confused and Remus sneered at his sister.

"I'm Sirius, though I'm not really, Black, and… Did I miss something important?" Sirius said, looking confused. Christy, James, Lizzy, and Lily exchanged looks then snorted with laughter.

Remus blushed slightly and said, "Nothing of importance really." Then he muttered in Naissur at Christy, _"I hate you, sister"_. This sparked interest among Lizzy, James, and Sirius.

"What language is that?" Lizzy asked.

Lily, who had been thinking of ways to cover them speaking a different language, which happened very often sadly enough, promptly answered, "Russian, backwards. The adults back at home talk about us in it. They think we can't understand."

This sparked a whole conversation on home life, then pranks, then food, (the trolley had come), then how Christy, Lily, and Remus knew the trolley lady, then how Christy, Lily, and Remus knew so much about Hogwarts (they told the usual stories), then houses, then teachers and classes (courtesy of Remus and Lizzy.) The train finally came to a stop. The group had changed into their school robes along the way. They followed the voice all of them knew as Hagrid's except Sirius and Lizzy. The boat ride across the lake was incredibly fun for everyone but Christy and Remus, who were terrified of large bodies of water. The others made fun of them. It ended with both Christy and Remus cursing loudly at Lily in Naissur. In all fairness to Christy and Remus, most Earth Bacacourians were afraid of being off solid ground, as there was nothing to bacacour. Out of the four teasers, only Lily knew that (hence the cursing being directed at her). It seemed that making friends with the Potters wasn't nearly as bad as Lily had expected.


	10. Sorting and Reputations

Sorting and Reputations

They got off of the boats, much to the relief of Christy and Remus. They were met by a woman of about forty years with light brown hair falling to the small of her back.

"HI, PROFESSOR LEFLEUR!" Lily and Christy screamed at the top of their lungs, grinning broadly. The rest of the first years (minus Remus, who was used to the girls, and a blond-haired girl that looked like she was in another world) jumped, and stared at the girls as if they were insane.

Remus said, in a much quieter though still audible voice, "Hello, Professor LeFleur."

"Hello, Remus, Christy, and Lily. Now, you three listen closely, and try not to get in trouble on your first night," the professor answered with a pleading look on her face.

"Would we ever?" the trio replied in sweet innocent voices, with Cheshire cat grins on their faces.

"Yes," Professor LeFleur said quietly, and, louder, she continued so the trio couldn't interrupt. "Now, welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin soon, but before you may take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses. This is very important, because your house will be like your family. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitories, and spend free time in your house Common Room.

"There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any **rule breaking**," She looked pointedly at Remus, Christy, and Lily. "Will lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the House Cup, a very high honor. I hope you will be **helpful** to your house." She looked again at the trio. "Sorting will begin momentarily; I will be back for you then." Talking immediately broke out.

"Don't you love our reputation?" Lily asked James with mock serenity. Before James could respond, however, Narcissa Black decided to voice her opinions. Sirius, who had turned around to comfort a girl who was muttering something about the chance she wouldn't be sorted, froze as Narcissa began to speak.

"Oh look, dear blood-traitor Sirius is comforting his mudblood girlfriend," Narcissa said loudly. "You know she doesn't belong here. No wonder she is afraid of being sorted."

Lily was about to say something, but Sirius beat her to it. "She belongs here more than your ugly face, stupid blood purity stuff, and, frankly, your stupidity in general. I don't even know how you got in. A flobberworm has more brains than you."

Before Narcissa could retort, Professor LeFleur walked in and said, "We are ready for you." Completely ignoring the death stares the two Blacks were now giving each other, LeFleur led them into a large hall with five long tables. She walked them up to the front, motioned them to stop, and went and stood next to a stool with an old hat. The brim ripped open and the hat started to sing, causing several of the first years to jump.

"_I'll take a peak inside your head,_

_And see what you are made of._

_If bravery and courage is what you have,_

_Gryffindor is where you'll go._

_Ravenclaw is where you'll be,_

_If brains and wits are with you._

_To be a Slytherin,_

_Bodes slyness and quick thinking._

_And Hufflepuff,_

_Kind hearts and loyalty are there._

_For this was the wish of Hogwarts four,_

_And my job is to sort you._

_So now you know the score,_

_So, let's begin."_

The hat finished its song and the hall burst into applause.

"When I call your name, sit on the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head," Professor LeFleur instructed the first years.

"Adams, Annick!" After a few seconds, the hat yelled, "Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table applauded.

"Black, Narcissa!" The hat barely touched her head before it yelled, "Slytherin!"

"Black, Sirius!" Sirius walked up to the stool and put the hat on his head muttering, "Not Slytherin." About two or three minutes later, the hat screamed, "Gryffindor!" Sirius broke into a huge grin, flashed a smirk towards the Slytherin table, and walked to the half-clapping Gryffindor table, ignoring the fact that half the Gryffindors were too astonished to clap. A few names passed.

"Esquire, Marc!" The hat sent him to Gryffindor.

"Evan, Liliana-" Professor LeFleur stopped, stared at the name and shook her head slightly.

Lily, Remus, and Christy exchanged grins, and Lily whispered, "I wanna hear her say my full name."

LeFleur took a deep breath. "Evan, Lilianaveranalasciana."

Lily walked forward, trying hard to keep a straight face. She was dying to laugh. People rarely heard LeFleur stutter, but, boy, had she stuttered over Lily's long name. Lily walked over to the stool, pulled her now knee length hair (she had consented to cutting off about a foot) in front of her, and put the hat on her head.

"You're hiding something," the hat whispered, making Lily jump slightly.

"_Not from you_," Lily replied mentally.

"Of course not, you can't hide things from me. I meant from your new friends. Because of that, I would say you would do well in Slytherin… but no, you don't belong there…"

"_Good. Besides, I'm hiding to save lives_."

"Oh, so it is a heroic deed."

"_Don't mock me, just sort me_."

"Hmm… you would do well in Ravenclaw, very smart… but lacking in the common sense department." Lily smiled and laughed softly. "You would do better in Gryffindor; you have a brave heart inside. No, I'm not mocking you… GRYFFINDOR!"

"Thanks," Lily whispered as she took off the hat and walked to the Gryffindor table, too quickly to hear the hat reply, "That's the first time I've heard that from a student." A few more names passed.

"Granger, Livriana!" The muggleborn Sirius had been comforting earlier got placed in Gryffindor and ran to sit next to him.

A few more names.

"Jacobs, Ann-Marie!" She was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Lupin, Christinala!" A minute, then the hat announced, "Gryffindor!"

"Lupin, Remus!" Two or three minutes passed before the hat screamed, "Gryffindor!"

More names.

"Pettigrew, Peter!" He was placed in Gryffindor after a few minuets.

"Potter, Elisabeth!" About a minute later, the hat shouted, "GRIFFENDOR!"

"Potter, James!" The hat had barely touched his head when it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

A few more names.

"Snape, Severus!" After a few minuets, the hat bellowed, "SLYTHERIN!" Lily and Christy exchanged looks of 'duh.'

The sorting ended with "Zenith, Alice" being placed in Gryffindor. The hat and stool were taken from the hall and Dumbledore stood up.

"Hello, and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I wouldn't like to keep you from your excellent feast, but I would like to say: I would prefer not to have chocolate cake in my beard." He looked at Lily, Christy, and Remus who grinned and gave him thumbs up. Most of the older students laughed, even some Slytherins. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Let the feast begin!"

Food suddenly appeared on the plates, and Livriana Granger jumped, muttering, "Am I the only one not accustomed to food popping out in front of them?" Remus and Christy laughed, and Lily gave them a look that said 'don't you dare', which the twins completely ignored.

"Don't worry. The first time Lily saw it happen, she screamed," Remus said through laughter. Lily muttered something about strangling Remus.

Katie Reynolds yelled across the table, "Hey TTT! Congrats on Gryffindor! Too bad we won't win the House Cup now!" She and her friends laughed along with Lily, Remus, and Christy.

"TTT?" Marc Esquire inquired.

"The Trio of Terror," Lily started.

"Need revenge or mayhem," Remus said.

"WE are your crew," Christy finished.

The table laughed, with the exception of Livriana Granger, who looked disdainful. Dinner was awesome. Everyone got acquainted.

Marc Esquire was tall, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore glasses and was really smart. He used a lot of big words. He was a pureblood and his father worked on the school-board.

Livriana Granger, or Livvy, as she liked to be called, had long brown hair and blue eyes. She also wore glasses, but unlike Marc, she was petite and almost sheet white, while he was very tanned. She was rather quiet, but she still spoke. She was muggleborn and had a muggle brother two years older than her. She was also a perfectionist.

Ann-Marie "Annie" Jacobs was tall and pale with thin white-blond hair that fell to the small of her back in waves. She had pale green eyes. She was strange, most would say, but she fit right in with Lily, Christy, and Lizzy. She invented random creatures, and when asked to prove that they existed, she would reply, "Can you prove they don't?"

Peter Pettigrew was a rather plump short boy with blonde hair and beady blue eyes. He said maybe three sentences throughout dinner. He mostly watched people. He was half-blood, but he lived with his father, who was a wizard.

Alice Zenith had light brown hair with natural caramel highlights. She was a little plump, though no one cared because she was incredibly sweet and smiled all through dinner. She was a pureblood with no siblings.

Dumbledore gave his yearly speech adding, "We have added a Whomping Willow to our Herbology collection. I advise you to stay away from it as it will lash out at any given moment." Remus, Christy, and Lily exchanged serious looks, unnoticed by all but Marc.

The new Gryffindors followed Katie and the other Gryffindor Prefect, Jacob Wess, to the dormitories. Lily and Christy teased Katie and Jacob about the fact that they were holding hands. It ended with Alice saying, "I think they're an adorable couple." And Katie yelling, "This is my all time favorite first year! you are on MY A-list!" She woke up several portraits that began yelling at her.

When they got to the dorms Lily started writing in a silver book.

------

**Midnight**

"Christy… Chris… Come on, wake up," Lily whispered, nudging her best friend's figure. Christy groaned and rolled out of bed quietly. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, purposely leaving her feet bare, like Lily's. They went over to the boys' dorm and quietly woke Remus. Remus whispered something to the girls, and they headed to the 6th year boys' dorm and woke up fellow prankster, Dave Cristo. The foursome headed down the many stairs, carefully avoiding teachers and the new caretaker, Mr. Filch, and his kitten, Mrs. Norris. They made it down to the Great Hall easily.

"You guys know the plan, right?" Lily whispered. The twins nodded, grinning evilly. Lily and Dave wore smiles that matched theirs and they got to work.


	11. Frank and a Prank

**Hey y'all Lilyre here. Life is cool. Anyways sorry about the last chapters bug were it repeated. I don't feel like fixing it so whatever thanks anyway Clarealexandrea (sorry if I spelled that wrong). Lots of love to all my reviewers. Oh, and to whomever wrote that ananomuys (sorry for the spelling) review telling me to stop writing this is for you:**

**KEEP YOUR BIG FAT UGLY FLAME TYPING FINGERS TO YOURSELF!!!! I can take constructive criticism but when someone tells me to stop writing I don't take crap. So lay off. **

**Anyways constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks and here is the next chapter:**

Frank and a Prank

Lizzy, Livvy, and Alice were woken up the next morning by Lily, Christy, and Annie, respectively, jumping on their beds and yelling loudly. The three girls that were still asleep woke up with a start, eyes wide open. After a few minutes, Alice and Livvy fell back on their beds, groaning, but Lizzy jumped up and started yelling, albeit quietly since her voice hadn't started working properly quite yet. Lily, Annie, and Christy just grinned at her.

"Don't you grin like that! I'm gonna learn a hex today just so that I can hex you the next time you wake us up that way!" Lizzy looked at her clock and her eyes widened. "You woke us up at 5:30 in the bloody MORNING! Bloody stinking classes don't start till 8:30! What are we gonna do with 3 bloody hours?!" When Lizzy shouted '5:30', Alice and Livvy jumped out of their beds, looking at Lily, Christy, and Annie like they were lunatics.

"Why do you say bloody so much?" Lily asked, but Lizzy glared at her. "Ehm… forget I asked. Well, you see, we want to be the first to be at breakfast, and that starts at seven, so you only have an hour and a half to burn. There are six girls and one bathroom, so I think it will take that long. We were thinking of waking you up at five, but we thought you needed your beauty sleep." She finished in an innocent voice. Alice, Lizzy, and Livvy glared at them, but started getting ready.

0o0o0o0o0o

An hour and fifteen minutes later, the girls made their way down to the Common Room to find six boys, two very grumpy.

"Oh, Sirius, Jamie, why so sad?" Lizzy asked sarcastically. Then she noticed a boy the girls hadn't met before. "Oh, forget you two… who is tall, dark, and handsome?" Lizzy walked towards the boy, who at least had the decency to blush.

"You would be bloody grumpy to if you were woken up at six in the bloody morning," James said, glaring at Remus. "And that is Frank, Frank Longbottom. He is a second year."

"What is it with the Potters and the word 'bloody'?" Lily muttered to herself, but then turned her attention to Frank. He was as Lizzy had described him: tall and very tan with short, dark brown hair and very handsome features.

"I thought you people could use a guide down to the Great Hall," he said sweetly.

"Thanks." All of the Gryffindor Girls but Livvy and Lily were swooning at him. Lily, Livvy, and the boys rolled their eyes, but followed Frank out the door with the rest of the girls.

"So, G.G.s, Remus said something about a surprise in the Great Hall. Any idea what that is about?" Marc asked. Livvy was about to answer, but Remus cut her off.

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if they told you, would it? And…_G.G.s_?"

Marc looked exasperated and said, "G.G.s, _Gryffindor Girls_. Sorry, I thought of it this morning. My mind isn't at its best at SIX IN THE MORNING!"

"Well, at least it wasn't 5:30," Livvy said matter-of-factly. "Thankfully, Lily, Christy, and Annie had the _decency_ to not wake us up at 5. I like G.G.s. It is so much easier than saying all of our names. But there are other girls in Gryffindor as well." The conversation went back and forth. Marc asked again if the newly named G.G.s knew anything about the surprise, and the only answer he got was a look between Remus, Christy, and Lily. They got down to the Great Hall with five minutes to spare before breakfast started. They were the only ones there besides two older looking Ravenclaws.

"What is the surprise?" Sirius asked grumpily.

"Patience, young trainee," Remus said, in a perfect imitation of the man who trained him to be Lily's body guard. The whole group, aside from Livvy, laughed, though only Lily and Christy got the whole joke. Lily, Remus, and Christy then walked toward the Slytherin table instead of the Gryffindor table. Everyone looked confused but followed. They stopped in front of the Slytherin table and cast a look over at the two Ravenclaws, who were deep in conversation. The three then did a series of beats on the wall closest to them, and it trembled ever so slightly. Then they grinned at each other and started walking towards the Gryffindor table.

"IS THAT THE SURPRISE? YOU PEOPLE BEATING ON A WALL!?" Sirius shouted, making the Ravenclaws jump. Remus was about to answer but Sirius kept yelling. "YOU WOKE US UP AT 6 IN THE MORNING JUST TO DO THAT!"

"NO, YOU IDIOT! Now shut up; teachers are coming in," Remus yelled the first part then whispered the second part as Professor LeFleur and Professor Dumbledore walked in.

The group sat down at the Gryffindor table as the food appeared. Sirius and James ate like there was no tomorrow, which was normal for them. Once the majority of the school was there, about 7: 45, the wall that Lily, Christy, and Remus had beat on started shaking. It caught the whole room's attention. Soon, some of the bricks began to come out of the wall, making letters that formed the words:

'Slytherins wish they were Gryffindors!" Then, unexpectedly, all of the Slytherins robes changed from silver and green to red and gold. The hall burst into laughter as the Slytherins faces turned the same shade of red as their robes. Lily, Christy, Remus, and, a little ways down the table, Dave stood on the table, bowing. Professor McGonagall, the young Transfiguration teacher and newly instated Head of Gryffindor House, walked down from the teachers' table.

"You four get down from their at once, and explain yourselves!" She said shrilly. The four jumped off the table and stood in front of McGonagall in a line.

"We needed a first-year-of-school prank." Lily said, grinning at her work. "Dave decided to help us, and this prank sufficed nicely."

"Well, I think detentions for all of you would 'suffice nicely'," McGonagall instructed. She only got smiles from the four. "Now, fix this up immediately." She turned to leave.

"No can do," Christy sang, grinning as widely as Lily, and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Oh? And why is that?" McGonagall asked dangerously, making it clear her temper was rising.

"We can fix the bricks, but not the outfits," Remus informed her, considerably better at hiding his glee about the prank than the girls.

"Really?" McGonagall said shrilly, her face now red.

"Really. It's a 24 hour long color changing spell," Dave stated calmly, but the small smile on his face gave him away.

McGonagall groaned. "Well, fix the wall, and see me in my office at 8 for detentions."

The foursome grinned at each other while Dave did a few quick levitation spells and fixed the wall. People were congratulating the foursome all day. (At least, they were congratulating Lily, Christy, and Remus, who supposed people were congratulating Dave as well.) Sirius and James complained that they weren't in on the prank, though everyone else was happy merely being a spectator. Classes were easy. They had Potions with Professor Slughorn, who whispered congratulation to the Trio of Terror, Charms with Professor Flitwick, and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor LeFleur. Detentions were easy too. They had to write lines: 'I must not patronize Slytherins.' When Lily got back to the dorm, she had a grin on her face, and she started writing in a silver book.

**Like it? Hate it? I love reviews for each chapter just press the button to the left. Anyways, I'll do a disclaimer every few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Lily, Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, Alice, Frank, and any other character you recognize (unless you recognize them from MY or livvyg's other stories) is JK Rowlings. The plot however is mine… blah blah blah you all get it **

**Lots of love**

**lilyre**


	12. First Year Bliss

First Year Bliss?

For Lily, Christy, and Remus, most classes were a breeze. They each had classes they were best in though. Lily's were Charms and Potions, Christy's was Care of Magical Creatures, and Remus' was Defense against the Dark Arts. They were all good at Herbology. The group had discovered that they could use small amounts, emphasis on _small_, of bacacouring power while they were in human form. They studied a bit, though not excessively. The Gryffindor first years split into three groups: Lily, Christy, Lizzy, and Annie were called G. G. s, as Marc had named them. Marc, Livvy, Alice, and much of the time Frank, were called the Studiers, thus named by Sirius, who thought they studied too much. Then there was Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter (who had eventually come out of his shell but was still rather quiet.)

Remus easily disappeared to the Shrieking Shack on full moon nights, saying that he was visiting his sick mother. Christy went back to the village and worked on training as part of Lily's guard, just to support the story that she and Remus were going to visit their mom. James and Sirius looked a bit skeptical whenever Remus left, because Remus always looked sick, but luckily they let it pass. Every Friday and Saturday night around 10pm – 2 am, Lily, Christy, and Remus would disappear to go to the village and train. They worked on ways to protect themselves without bacacouring; they even learned to use medieval human weapons to protect themselves. They each received a black chain bracelet that would change into any weapon of their choice. All three of them always wore it. They sometimes trained on the Quidditch field in the middle of the day when no one was practicing. None of the other Gryffindor first years noticed, or at least they didn't say anything.

Everything was good, or as good as it could get, until the day of the first flying class. Not only did the class go terribly, but the breakfast before it did as well. A breakfast that made Lily and Christy's job of turning Lizzy Potter into a 'Shian-liker' easier, and Remus' of making James a 'Shian-liker' a WHOLE lot harder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

October 28th

"That book isn't going to help either of you one bit," James said to Livvy and Alice, who were poring over a copy of _Thirty Ways to Help Keep You From Killing Yourself on a Broomstick_. "Why do you read so much anyways?"

Livvy rolled her eyes. "We don't read_that_much. Plus, my parents are fantasy writers, and they always make me read their books, so it's a habit."

"Well that still isn't – oh look, mail," James said as a flock of owls came through the window. A large barn owl landed in front of him with two letters. He threw one down to Lizzy. They read it while everyone else kept eating. Luckily (or unluckily, depending on how you look at it), they weren't too engrossed in their food to notice Lizzy's usual smile drop into a frown, and James' smile grow wider.

"What's up with the opposite responses? Bobims get in your brains?" Annie asked looking a bit concerned.

"What are Bobims? Wait, never mind, don't answer that," James said, knowing the answer would be something farfetched. "Anyways, I have great news! My mum and dad did a raid on a Shian village in Southern England. 23 captured and 46 killed." He finished grinning and started eating his food.

Lily, Christy, and Remus all flinched, but recovered quickly and put on false grins. Not quickly enough, however, for Livvy not to notice.

"Erm… Well then, why is Lizzy sad?" Remus asked, skillfully disguising his displeasure.

"Because I hate it," Lizzy quickly said, a hint of anger in her voice, "All the poor _innocent_Shians, dying and being tortured by our parents." Tears started forming at the edges of her eyes. James groaned and his eyes flashed angrily.

"They started it, or do you not remember?"

"Oh, I remember fine." Lizzy spat. Her voice started rising, and a few people besides the group started looking. "IT WAS STARTED BY A FOUR YEAR OLD LITTLE GIRL! I'M SURE SHE WAS THERE ON PURPOSE!" she yelled, heavy sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I BET SHE WAS THERE ON PURPOSE!" James yelled back, no sarcasm in his voice. "SHE WAS WEARING BLACK AND PURPLE! WE KNOW THAT IS THEIR ROYALTY'S COLORS. IT'S NOT LIKE SOMEONE FROM THE ROYAL FAMILY WOULD JUST APPEAR OUT OF NO WHERE UNLESS THEY WERE SENT!"

"IT'S POSSIBLE! I MEAN, WHO WOULD SEND A FOUR YEAR OLD TO COMMIT A MURDER!?"

"DON'T ASK ME HOW A FILTHY SHIAN'S MIND WORKS!" Lily, Christy, and Remus flinched visibly, but everyone else was too busy looking at the Potters to notice, or so it seemed.

"'FILTHY SHIAN'S MIND'? THAT IS DISUSTING! THEY'RE JUST AS CLEVER AS WE ARE; THEY'VE PROVEN THAT!"

"MAYBE, BUT THEY'VE ALSO PROVEN THEY'RE LESS COMPASSIONATE."

"NO THEY HAVEN'T! YOU ARE JUST GOBBLING UP EVERYTHING MUM AND DAD TELL YOU!"

James clenched his teeth together and his voice became dangerously quiet, but still loud enough to hear.

"Are you saying mum and dad kill without reason?" he demanded, enunciating every word.

"Yes I suppose I am," Lizzy retorted, glaring at James. Then both their faces went into shock as they realized what Lizzy had just said. Lizzy burst into tears and ran out of the Great Hall with everyone staring at her. Lily tore after her after casting a glance at a smiling Dumbledore. Her face was happiness masked by worry.

Lily caught up to Lizzy on the second story and engulfed her in a big hug, hoping Remus and Christy hadn't blown their cover downstairs.

"Shh, Liz. It's all right Elisabeth Grace," Lily cooed rubbing the black haired girl's back. "We know you didn't mean to say those things back there. It is -" But she was cut off by Lizzy.

"The problem is," She stuttered through tears. "I meant everything I said back there. I love my parents, but I think what they are doing is terrible. I'll never forget the facial expression of that little girl. Her face was a look of pure terror. I was only four and I remember it." Lizzy said all this through sobs. Lily couldn't help it anymore. She let her grin come through. Lizzy looked at her through teary eyes.

"Why are you smiling?" Lily quickly wiped the smile from her face.

"Uh… just… um… how… compassionate you are… you really feel you are right about this," Lily stuttered out, angry at herself since she had almost let her cover slip. "Uh… now let's get down to flying lessons. It'll be hilarious; Remus and Christy's deepest fear is to not be touching the ground," Lily said through false giggles. Lily could tell Lizzy didn't believe her lie about the reason she was smiling. She didn't like lying to Lizzy, but it couldn't be helped. She took Lizzy's arm and ran down to the Quidditch pitch where they were having flying lessons.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lizzy and Lily got outside a few minuets before Madame Hooch, the flying teacher. They went to stand with Livvy and the other G. G. s, who were looking angry and a bit worried. When the two girls walked up, the rest of the group started talking at once. Lily finally yelled, "SHUT IT! Livvy, could you tell us what happened?"

"Well, about two minutes after Lizzy, left James started out of his shock and became angry. Then he sat down and ate, furiously muttering things about Lizzy and Shians. Christy, Annie, and I agree with Lizzy. Marc, Alice, and Frank said that they were staying out of the fray, and they didn't really know if James was wrong or if Lizzy was wrong. Sirius and Peter sided with James, big surprise there (a/n: note sarcasm), but the thing that surprised me was that Remus sided with James. What would make him do that?"

"Uh… and why would that surprise you?" Christy whispered nervously as Lizzy, Annie, and Lily started talking about the lesson.

"I saw you three flinch at the 'filthy little Shian' part; don't deny it. I just figured. Don't worry; I don't think anyone else noticed," Livvy added the last part when she saw Christy's stricken face. "Is there anything you want to tell me?

"Uh, no. So um… I think this flying lesson is gonna go terribly," Christy said. Livvy could tell Christy was uncomfortable, and let her changed the subject, but made a mental note to check Shians out in the library. Luckily (or unluckily, again however you look at it) they had to go to flying lessons, as Madame Hooch was there.

"All right," Hooch said. "I want Gryffindor girls up front to my left, Gryffindor boys up front to my right. Ravenclaw girls back left, Ravenclaw boys back right." The students followed directions immediately. By twisted fate (in Lily's mind at least) she was standing in front of James. She glared at him. Lizzy was standing in front of an empty space that held Remus' books (a/n: guess it's not empty then.) Remus and Christy were at the front, trying to convince Hooch that they couldn't fly.

"We don't do flying," Christy was saying.

"Have you ever flown?" Hooch replied.

"Well, no but-" Remus tried to say.

"You don't know 'til you try," she cut them off.

"But, you see, we don't do well off the ground. You should have seen us crossing the lake-"

"Miss Lupin, you are going to fly, as are you, Mr. Lupin, unless you want a T in my class. You will at least try." Christy and Remus nodded, and walked to their broomsticks, terrified.

"Now, class, I want you to put you right hand over your broom and say 'up'."

"Up!" the class chanted.

James, two Ravenclaws, and Lily's brooms came up. Well, technically Lily's broom hadn't come up, she had bacacoured it up. Lily flashed a smirk at Remus, who gave her a pleading look. She grinned wickedly and made his broom come up but not before it whacked him in the knees. Beside Lily, Christy gave her a pleading look to match her brother's. Lily just rolled her eyes this time, and the broom rose slowly into Christy's hand. Madame Hooch taught them how to mount their brooms, then told them to hover off the ground for a few minutes.

"On my whistle, three, two, one, toooo" Twenty-two brooms rose into the air. Christy was shaking so hard it was a miracle she didn't fall off. Remus, however, did. The whole class burst out laughing (aside from Christy and Livvy). Remus didn't look at all abashed. He didn't even acknowledge the laughing.

"Look, Madame Hooch. See, I tried and failed, now do I get to stay on the ground?" He looked very hopeful.

"No, Mr. Lupin, now get back-" but Madame Hooch was cut off by screaming from Christy. Apparently, the broom had taken Christy's shaking as directions. It rose and turned circles and went upside down and all sorts of things while Christy screamed her head off. Madame Hooch didn't have a clue what to do. But after about five minutes, Christy slackened her grip and fell off the broom. Sirius was a quick enough thinker, (e/n: Sirius, a quick thinker? Wow.) and he shot off and caught her right before she hit the ground. She pushed herself out of his arms easily, since he didn't have a good grip, and fell the last foot to the ground. She went into a kneeling position, hugging the grass, crying and shaking visibly. In five seconds flat, Annie, Lily, Remus, and Lizzy were at her side, muttering comforts and hugging her.

"I think you should take her to the hospital wing to get a calming potion." Madame Hooch said. Remus put his arm around his sister's waist and helped her stand up. She curled against his chest, still shaking. He walked her quickly to the hospital wing.

"This class will resume next week at the same time. Dismissed," Madame Hooch said, and followed them out.

"Will she be all right?" Sirius asked, concerned.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Lily laughed, then stopped, realizing who was asking the question. She glared at him and then glared at James and Peter, all three of whom looked completely and utterly confused as to why she was glaring at them. Lily walked over to Lizzy and Annie, hooked their arms in hers, and shot a glare directly at James, then marched away with the two other girls.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later in the common room, **all **the G. G. s and Marc were sitting in the Common Room doing homework (Frank was at Quidditch tryouts for keeper. He said he didn't want anyone there because he would get nervous.) The Marauders stepped through the portrait into the Common Room, and total silence ensued as everyone looked from James to Lizzy, who were glaring at each other.

"You can take it back, and we can forget it," James said coolly, directly at Lizzy. She stood up quietly, dropped her quill, and walked up to him until they were almost nose to nose.

"_**I**_**… **_**don't**_**… **_**lie**_" she said quietly, but the whole Common Room seemed to hold its breath. James just stared at his sister, shaking his head slightly. Frank chose that precise moment to burst through the Common Room portrait.

"I'm the new keeper!" he said, grinning, but his grin disappeared as soon as he saw Lizzy and James.

"Congrats," James said flatly, and walked off to his dorm with a sad look in his eyes. Sirius and Peter aimed to follow him, but Remus grabbed their arms and shook his head. Remus had a sixth sense that let him know how to let people deal with pain. The boys went to sit with the girls and Marc, and Lizzy went up to her dorm.

"Tomorrow is gonna be a long day," Remus sighed as the Common Room burst into chatter.


	13. Giving up on Friends

**Hey y'all, was up… okay like you would answer that… anyways… here is the next chapter I already have the next chapter written and half of another chapter (why does it always work out like that) I just need to type it but I'm working on an application to go to a boarding school… so it might be some time… please review cookies for every one Serena678 (sorry if I messed up ur name) I love you. You are my #1 reviewer!!!!!! Lets hear a big WHOOP WHOOP! For them… anyways read on 3**

Giving Up on Friends

Thankfully, the year went uphill from there (for once.) About a week after that, Lizzy and James reached an unspoken agreement to get along, but they ignored each other every time they got a letter from their parents about an attack. Lily, Christy, and Remus didn't do anything that would make anyone (cough Livvy cough) any more suspicious than they already were. Except (yeah, there is always an except) she caught them sneaking out one Saturday night to go back to the village. The only thing Lily, Christy and Remus were worried about was Remus' lycanthropy. The rest of the Gryffindor first years and Frank were getting suspicious, especially the Marauders and Marc.

"Every time you 'go visit your mum'" Sirius started, making quotes in the air with his fingers. "You are sick."

"So I get sick sometimes, who doesn't? So what's the big deal?" Remus retorted. The four other Gryffindor boys had cornered him in their dorm.

"You get sick a lot. _That's_ the big deal. We're worried. If you're going away for _your_ health, tell up," James said forcefully.

"Um… okay, I'm, uhh… going away for my health."

"Liar," Marc said defiantly. That seemed to press one of Remus' 'big red _**do not push**_ buttons', and the boys got to see something that didn't make them happy: Remus angry. He didn't yell or throw things, but it was scary. His eyes flashed, and the other boys imagined the room trembling. (a/n: They hadn't imagined it.)

"I told you what I wanted to, that I visit my mother. I was a liar then. So I told you what you wanted to hear, that I was leaving for my health, and I am still a liar. Make… up… your… mind," Remus said in a menacing near-growl. He then slumped his shoulders and walked out the door. Remus never slumped his shoulders unless something was bad. He walked over to Lily and Christy who were sitting in the Common Room. "They are suspicious. They haven't gotten to the part about my being a werewolf, but with Marc they might figure that out."

"We'd better be careful," Christy replied quietly.

Careful they were. For the rest of the year they were careful. The end of the year came fast, and exams were upon them in no time. The boys had apologized to Remus, and everyone was studying together. All the groups passed fairly well, Livvy being the top of them all with O's in everything (a/n: big surprise there). The G. G. s and Marauders got together for an end-of-year prank. They had been competing for the title of Best Pranksters all year, so they decided to get together and pull a great end-of-year prank. They turned everyone's hair neon pink and basically turned the Great Hall into a disco room. It was really fun.

The end of the year came way too soon. Lizzy invited Christy, Lily, Annie, Alice, and Livvy over for part of the summer. Lily and Christy awkwardly declined, but Annie, Alice, and Livvy agreed, and it sounded like they were going to have a lot of fun.

"Great," Christy muttered to Lily later. "While they are having fun, we are gonna be training our butts off." Lily laughed.

"We couldn't go anyway; they probably have censors that tell them if Shians are entering their house. Nutters," Lily added the last part just to make Christy laugh, which she did.

Lily, Christy, and Remus rode the train to the station, said their goodbyes, and promised to write. They then quickly and discreetly got back on the train before the Potters asked to meet their parents.

All was well… until Lily got home.

0o0o0o0o

"_Lilianavera_," her father, the king, said sternly when she came and saw him after changing into a dress and brushing her hair.

"_Yes, Father?"_ she replied, not quite sure what she had done wrong.

"_Professor Dumbledore came and spoke to me. He said you were quite a hilarious child, and that you and your friends enjoyed entertaining the other human children. Is this true_?" King Evan looked stern and not at all pleased.

"_**Yes, Father**__,"_ Lily answered, looking down at her bare feet.

"_Look up, Lilianavera, you are royalty. Show some esteem. You also cause some trouble at this school_?"

"_Yes, Father_," This time she looked him in the eyes.

"_I am disappointed in you, Lilianavera." _

_**When haven't you been disappointed in me**_ Lily thought.

"_If you are to remain at the school, you shall stay out of trouble, and get… what is the highest grade… oh yes, an O in every class."_

"_WHAT?! Oh, I'm sorry, Father, I didn't mean to yell and be so out of line. Father, do you know how hard it is to get an O in every class?"_

"_You'd better work hard then_."He said it in a tone that dismissed her. She left, feeling that it was going to be a stressful year next year.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Right before the beginning of second year (the day before to be exact), Lily decided she couldn't hang out with her friends anymore if she wanted to stay at Hogwarts. Once Lily decided something, it took a lot to sway her, and she was very set in this. No Lizzy, Christy, Annie, or Remus this year. At least she knew Livvy and Alice. She sighed and prepared for a hard year.

**BTW: Nassuir is in italics this chappie and all chappies got it got it I knew yall were smart…**

**I have a site for this please go to it it on my profile at the bottom:**

**www.lilylove1. please**


	14. A new Lily

A New Lily

_**August 31**__**st**__** Lupin Cottage**_

"Where is she?" Remus asked the room at large. All of his family but Christy gave him strange looks.

"_I don't know where she is, you twit, and speak in Naissur so the whole family can understand you,_" Christy retorted. The whole Lupin family (now 19 daughters and a pregnant Mrs. Lupin) were sitting in the common room of their cottage waiting for Lily. Last year they had decided that, since Remus, Christy, and Lily were going to be on a train for Lily's birthday, they would celebrate her birthday the day before, then go to Hogwarts together. Lily, however, was supposed to have been there an hour ago.

Four more hours passed, and it was time to leave. Lily walked into the cottage, and all the Lupins (who had given up waiting and were playing games) stared at her. She didn't look like the Lily they were used to. Instead of her knee length wavy hair, her hair fell only to the small of her back in a pin straight low ponytail. Instead of her usual slight tan, she was sheet white and appeared to have been holed up inside too long. The most surprising thing, however, was that she wasn't wearing a smile. Her lips formed a straight line, and she spoke in a much more serious voice than ever before.

"_Hurry up, you two. We don't have all day_."

"_Uh… Happy birthday, Lily_?" Remus ventured uncertainly.

"_My birthday isn't until tomorrow. Now move; we don't have all the time in the world_." Her voice was deep with annoyance.

Remus and Christy exchanged looks but got their trunks anyways. They were soon at Hogwarts. Even Dumbledore was surprised by the new Lily. She demanded her own room for that night, though she said she would share a dorm during the year. They woke up at midnight to an alarm instead of Lily's playful yelling. During the train ride, Lily wouldn't sit in the same compartment with Remus and Christy. She sat in the compartment next to them, but only so she could hear if they said anything about her while she was under the pretense of reading. When they got to the station, Lily didn't get off to greet anyone. Remus and Christy did though.

"Hey, Remus! Hey, Christy! Where's Lily?" Sirius yelled over to them. He was standing in a group of himself, James, Peter, Marc, Frank, Lizzy, Livvy, Annie, Alice, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter. The two Lupins ran over to the group.

"She isn't Lily," Remus said looking frightened. There were several exclamations of confusion from the group.

"Who isn't Lily?" Livvy asked.

"Lily isn't Lily!" Christy practically screamed.

"Calm down. Of course Lily is Lily," Marc reassured her logically.

"No. No she's not," Christy insisted with the frightened look as Remus.

"Christy's right. There is a girl sitting on that train with red hair and green eyes, but it is _not_ Lily. I PROMISE YOU, SHE ISNT!" Remus exclaimed frantically, grabbing James, who was unfortunate enough to be the person closest to him, by the shoulders and shaking him. Lizzy walked forward and separated Remus from the now bewildered and scared James. (Remus is quite strong.)

"Remus, calm down. We can go talk to Lily." Lizzy interjected calmly. She turned to her parents, hugged them, and said, "Bye mum, bye dad. See you at Christmas. I love you." The rest of the group said good bye to Mr. and Mrs. Potter and thanked them for having them over the last two weeks. (Well, everyone except James, of course.) Then they pushed their way onto the train to find Lily. She was sitting with two second-year Ravenclaws; Annick Adams, a tall African-American girl with shoulder length black hair, and Xenophilius Lovegood, a boy with light brown hair and ice blue eyes. They were talking about something called Atob's Theorem.

James cleared his throat. "Hey, Lily. What's up?" he said carefully.

"Nothing," she replied, giving a disdainful look to the group. Then she went back to talking about Atob's Theorem. The group of Gryffindors entered the compartment next door.

"What is up with that?" Lizzy asked, confused.

"I don't know. It's only been the cold shoulder since yesterday night. The rest of the summer… well, actually, now that I think about it, she was kind of nervous around us all summer," Christy answered, her brow furrowing as she spoke.

"You're right, Chris. I didn't realize that." Remus agreed with the same expression as his sister.

"I think I'm going to try something," Livvy announced, and she got up and went into Lily's, Annick's, and Xenophilius' compartment.

"Hi. How were your summers?" Livvy inquired, sitting next to Lily across from Xenophilius and looking around.

"I had a fantastic summer. I went and visited my mother in France. She took me to Paris. The Eiffel tower and Notre Dame are amazing, especially at night. What about you? I take it you're Livriana, right? From what Lily's told us, you should have been in our house. What'd you want to go to Gryffindor for? Oh, I'm Annick, by the way."

"Hello, Annick. Yes, I'm Livriana, but I prefer Livvy. France sounds incredible. I've always wanted to go. I didn't really do anything this summer except lay around, read and the like… Well, I did go to the Potter's, and their house is pretty amazing. It is at least 6 or 7 times larger than mine. Your name is… Xenophilius, correct? What did you do this summer? What about you Lily?" Livvy asked innocently.

"I go by Xeno, and my mum and dad took me and my sister to Albania to visit my older brother. He is a DCC, a Dark Creature Catcher, there. It is amazing to hear him talk about the things he's seen. He's seen Shians up close. Says that they seemed really nice, almost scared, to him."

"I've talked to Dumbledore, and he's said the same thing. I think that they are probably more scared of us than we are scared of them. If you think about it, it really is logical. I mean, how many times have you heard of Shians attacking humans? Once. How many raids have humans done on Shian villages? A whole lot," Lily said, twitching slightly in a nervous way.

"That is so true," Annick agreed.

"Why don't people realize that? It is kind of obvious that humans are only using the alleged attack as a reason to fill their primitive desire for power and violence," Livvy put in. The conversation kept on going from there. The whole group agreed Shians weren't evil, and Lily was smiling like the Cheshire cat high off of candy. Lily wasn't cold to Livvy like she had been to James. The group had a lot of interesting conversations and laughed at a lot of jokes, though most people wouldn't find them funny, or else wouldn't get them, like: A skeleton walked into a restaurant and asked for a Butterbeer and a mop. When they reached Hogwarts, the four rode in a carriage together. Annick and Xeno went off to the Ravenclaw table, and Lily and Livvy walked off to the Gryffindor table. Livvy attempted to steer Lily towards the rest of the second-years, but Lily went off and sat between the third and fourth years. Livvy followed.

"Are you mad at the G. G, s or the Marauders?" Livvy asked in an offhand way.

"No. Why?"

"Because you wouldn't sit with them now or on the train, and you gave James, and apparently Christy and Remus, the cold shoulder earlier."

"Really? I didn't mean to," Lily said in an unconcerned voice.

"Why don't we go sit with them, then?"

"I don't feel like it. You can if you'd like to."

"No, it's alright… I hope we have some somewhat smart Gryffindor first-years," Livvy remarked, turning her attention to the frightened looking first-years walking in.

Lily laughed.

0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile…

"Why didn't Livvy come back and sit with us again? Did Lily make her mad at us too? I don't like people being mad at me." Alice chattered worriedly.

"We didn't do anything wrong, Alice. You don't need to worry," Marc soothed her.

"Well, Christy and I don't think we did anything wrong. Look at where we are," Remus mumbled.

"Oh…" Alice moaned. She couldn't stand people being angry at her. Frank gave her a one armed hug, and hit Remus with the other.

"Shut up, Remus."


	15. After dinner srry really short

**Hey y'all sorry it took so long I have been deprived of sleep and I have had wrong prioritizing… but the good news is I got all A's on my report card. EVEN IN GEOMETRY!!!! I am very happy. : ) hope y'all like the chappie**

After dinner, Livvy and Lily got a password from a Gryffindor prefect and then took a secret passageway that Lily had found while exploring. They were the second people to get to the Common Room. The first were a couple fifth-years who were snogging passionately. Livvy wrinkled her nose and averted her eyes. Lily almost laughed, but decided against it and mimicked Livvy as they walked up to the dorm.  
"I am tired!" Lily said, yawning when Lizzy, Christy, Annie, and Alice walked into the room. She and Livvy had been putting up posters, pictures, and books and making the room homely to them. "I think I'm going to sleep. G'night."  
"Hold on," Lizzy started angrily. "Why are you mad at us?"  
"I'm not, though I will be if you don't let me alone. I need sleep." Lily turned to jump in her bed, but Lizzy grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.  
"Why are you mad at Christy?" Lizzy asked.  
"Repeat what I just said," Lily answered calmly.  
"Don't lie," Lizzy hissed.  
"Leave me alone," Lily ordered, her voice rising.  
"TELL ME WHY!" Lizzy demanded.  
"LET ME SLEEP!" Lily twisted out of Lizzy's grasp and jumped into her bed. She shut and magically sealed the scarlet curtains around her bed.   
0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o  
Next Morning  
Lily woke up earlier than the rest of the girls. She got up and read before heading to the Common Room as the other girls woke up. There were some older students already milling around downstairs.  
"Hey, Frank. What's up?" Lily asked, sitting next to him on a scarlet couch.  
"Oh, hey, Lily. Nothing much. How was your summer?"  
"Nothing special; mostly studying, reading, and the like," Lily said, then asked, "What grades did you get last year?"  
"E's in everything, but in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Arithmancy I got O's. You?"  
"D in History of Magic. A in Transfiguration. O in Charms and Potions, and E's in everything else. I'm hungry. Do you want to go down to breakfast?"  
"Sure."  
Frank and Lily went down to breakfast and stuffed themselves. They were joined by the rest of the Gryffindor second years. Lily conveniently had to leave to get her schedule and didn't come back. In her first block, DADA with Professor LeFleur, Lily sat at a table with Alice and Livvy. She did the same for the rest of the classes all week. She hung out with them too. The year went on in a similar fashion. Lily studied even more than the Studiers (except for Livvy, with whom she often stayed up late and studied), whose group she had informally joined. All the second-years were worried about her being so unlike herself. They were even coming up with weird ideas to get her back to normal, some of which weren't all that smart.  
"I'VE GOT IT!" James yelled. Everyone in the Common Room, including the G.G.s and the Marauders (who were doing their homework thanks to Remus), looked at him. Lizzy rolled her eyes and hit her brother, and the Common Room went back to work.  
"You got what?" Peter asked, sitting back in his seat. He had jumped about a foot when James yelled.  
"How to get Lily back." The whole group stopped what they were doing and gave James their undivided attention. "Okay, it is kind of, no, _really_ out there, but one of us – me, Remus, Sirius, or Peter – will ask her out, take her to Hogsmeade, and remind her how fun it is to be her…Ya, that was the plan."  
"How are you going to get to Hogsmeade?" Lizzy asked, looking at her brother suspiciously.  
"Leave that to us. I'll have you know, I'm not asking her out," Remus said, brushing Lizzy off lightly.   
"She definitely wouldn't go out with me, and I don't think Sirius' girlfriend would like him asking Lily out," Peter said. Sirius had a third-year girlfriend; blond haired, blue eyed, heavily make-upped girl.  
"Darn, stupid girlfriend." Sirius joked. "Lily is hot; I would ask her out. Well, looks like it is up to Jamie."  
"Sweet. She _is_hot. I'm not going now. She's probably studying. She would kill me." James finished the conversation laughing.

**Well I hope you liked that. I will like you if you review! Space cookies or Halloween candy if you do! Happy Halloween if you celebrate it.**

** 3 lilyre**


	16. You wanna go out and finding out

**Desolee, Desolee! (Yes, I know there is a freakin' accent… and yes, there is supposed to be two 'e's because I am a girl.) Anyways… it took forever… I'm so sorry… I just need the motivation to get on the CPU to type it up… and ya… I lack it… 'cause I love to write the story and I love reviews but I don't like to rewrite… which is practically what I do when I type it up… I rewrite about half of it… well anyways enjoy…**

**OH and y'all who already read bout remus, just read the first part I just accidently um… didn't add it to the beginning and you don't wanna miss this… livvyg wrote james' asking **

James eventually did ask Lily out, and despite or because of his eagerness to try the idea, it didn't go so well.

Lily walked out of the library, books stacked in her arms up to her nose so that she was craning her neck to see over them.

"Hey, Lily. Need some help?" James asked in his best innocent-and-helpful voice.

"NO," she retorted rather aggressively and defiantly. The affect was ruined however, as she promptly dropped her books. She moaned and sighed. "Yes,'' she murmured with displeasure in her voice, her eyes down. James leaned down and picked up her books, smiling widely.

"Um...Lils... you wanna out me go with sometime?" James asked, nervously running his hand through his hair. He hoped his nervous and innocent act would win her acceptance.

"NO Potter," Lily answered, sounding annoyed. 

"Why?" James inquired, slightly phased. 

"Because," Lily replied firmly, attempting to edge around him towards the door. 

"Because why?" James pressed. 

"Because I said so. Leave me alone!" Lily yelled the last bit and ran off, leaving half of her books in James' arms.

"Well that went fantastically. Note to self: do _not _use nervous act again; it does not work on Lily Evans," James muttered, walking off.

0o0o0o0o0o

The year went on from there in a similar fashion. James kept asking Lily out in different ways, though it always had the same result: she became angry and annoyed and sometimes slapped him. He and Sirius (who was tired of listening to James complain) took their frustration out on a Slytherin second year, Severus Snape, a rather quiet and not so hygienic boy. This made Lily even more furious. She hated people picking on others; it disgusted her to no end. Lily was constantly hanging out with Xeno and Annick, and sometimes Livvy and Alice when they weren't with Marc and Frank. Marc and Frank were very persistent about her making friends with the GGs and Marauders again, while Livvy and Alice just kept their opinion that it was her choice. Life seemed bad... but as Murphy said: "If it can go wrong, it will." And it most certainly did.

Finding Secrets

May 2nd: First Year: Midnight

"This is getting useless. We are never going to figure out what is wrong with Remus," Peter whispered hopelessly. Peter, Sirius, James, Marc, and Frank were in the library looking up diseases.  
"Whoa! No, that can't be right…" Marc started. He looked out the large library window: full moon. Remus was gone 'visiting his sick mother.' "But this has to be right… he is always hurt when he comes back and before he goes he is always craving meat… more so than usual… and Chris could be one too; maybe hiding it better… or she could just go to cover up… and Lils would know, that is - " At this point Frank got fed up with the mutterings.  
"Marc, tell us what you are mumbling about," Frank whispered, his eyes anxious and annoyed. Marc didn't say anything, but he put a book on the table and opened to page 365. It had a picture of a man turning into a wolf. It was titled Werewolves.  
"No…" All the boys (except Marc) gasped in normal voices.  
"Shh! But yes, it could be possible. But before we accuse him, we need to check if he is gone every full moon. What do you guys think about Chris? Werewolf, or just going to keep cover?"  
"Probably keeping cover, because she never looks sick… but we can ask Remus when we tell him we know," Frank said, looking around at the nods around him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Now: January 6th: Second year: 2 days after the full moon

"He is definitely a werewolf. He is getting back in a few minutes; we have to confront him," Marc said in a shaky voice.  
"Right, and we won't treat him any different. He is still Remus," Sirius stated as if it were a kind of question.  
"Sirius, I think that is the smartest thing you have ever said," James applauded, pretending to sniffle. The other boys laughed as Sirius put on a pouting face.  
"Now, we need to be serious; don't say anything, Sirius," Frank warned, glaring at Sirius as if he was challenging him to point out the pun. Remus walked through the door grumbling.  
"I am getting tired of these nice clothes and these bloody shoes," Remus moaned, taking off his white button-up shirt. He started to take off his undershirt when he realized all the boys were staring at him.  
"Um… if you guys keep staring at me like that, I'll think you're gay." (A/N: No offense to gays people, but if you're a straight guy (as Remus is in this story) it is kind of odd to room with gay guys I suppose.)  
The boys continued to stare.  
"Whoa. You're not gay, are you?" He started putting back on his shirt, his eyes bulged, and he stiffened.  
"No," Sirius said softly.  
"Your lack of defense for that assumption scares me.."  
"We know what you are," Frank informed him seriously.  
_OH! Tragda help me, _Remus thought. _Gotta tell Lily or Dumbledore or Christy... Gotta fix this first.  
_"Uh… what do you mean…" Remus' blood was starting to race as he tried in vain to figure out what he should say.  
"We know you're a werewolf," James almost whispered.  
Remus let out his breath. _Oh, Tragda, you are awesome! _was his first and foremost thought. Then he realized just what it was they said, closely followed by the realization that they would probably hate him for being a werewolf as well as a Shian. With that, he took off running. He ran down and out of the Common Room, grabbing Christy, running to the library where hopefully Lily would be (she was, after all, like his boss.) Luckily, he lost all the boys that were chasing him down as well as the girls that had started chasing him when they saw the boys. Even luckier, Lily was walking out of the library. Unluckily however, she was with Livvy, Alice, Xeno, and Annick. Remus totally ignored them, grabbed Lily, forced her down a few hallways, threw his back against a wall, and faced Lily and Christy...  
"They know what I am!" he yelled in a whisper. (A/N: Heck yeah, that is possible.) (E/N: Grammar, Lilyre? 'Heck yeah'?)  
"They know we are Shians?" Lily gasped, eyes wide.  
"Um… no, but now **they **do," Remus pointed out, raising his hand and pointing behind the girls to…  
**  
MWHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I AM PURE EVIL!!!! EVIL, I TELL YOU!!! THAT ISN'T EVEN FINISHING THE SENTENCE! But I bet you can figure out who he is pointing to… Y'all did? Zut!… Wait, I bet you can't figure out their reactions…. cackling merrily HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!! Ehm… Ehm… Guess what? We are having 13 people stay at my house… great number don't ya think?…  
**_**  
**_**IMPORTANT: I should have been more specific… I want characters that would be on the Shian side. I still have 2 spots open for people on the Shian side, but don't know it yet… not in 2nd year… Thanks for the characters, y'all, and I still might use them, if not for the reason originally intended… you can submit more than one...  
****Luv ,  
Lilyre**


	17. Telling All Well, Most

**Hey, y'all, Christmas was great... HAPPY NEW YEAR! Well, soon... depending on when you read it...um...I hope you like this chapter; I don't know how many pages it is, butI just loved putting in furry little problem. Oh, and y'all see a little real Lily come out in this... Go to Pottercast; it is a podcast. If you go to HPlexicon there is a link. It is really funny... Anyways, enjoy! AND FOR ALL Y'ALL THAT DIDN'T ALREADY FIGURE OUT WHO IT WAS THAT HEARD REMUS, LILY, and CHRISTY... go back and read the last chappie again... figure it out (DONT HANDICAP YOURSELVES, as my bloody social studies teacher would say [the darn lady wouldn't give me a page # because she said she didn't want to handicap me...) anyways...**

* * *

Lily and Christy turned slowly, their faces petrified. There stood Livvy, Xeno, and Annick, all of whom were wide eyed and had dropped jaws. Lily, Remus, and Christy stood stock still. Livvy was first to recover.

"You – You can't be Shians. You- You look too human... never mind, I bet you could disguise yourselves. Why are you at Hogwarts? Not that I really mind or anything but I am curious; why?" Livvy started out with her voice shaking nervously, but by the end she was talking as easily as if the group was chatting about what they learned in Charms earlier that day.

"I have a feeling that Albus would prefer if we talked about this with him," Lily said softly, and without a reply she started taking long strides towards the headmaster's office. The others followed. All of a sudden Lily stopped.

"Where is Alice?" Her voice sounded worried.

"She went to lunch. Said it was bad to eavesdrop," Xeno supplied.

"'Tis" Remus muttered, slightly smiling at Alice's politeness. The group continued 'til they came upon a stone gargoyle. "Sugar Quill," Remus said offhandedly, still distracted by the idea that all his roommates probably hated him.

"How do you know about the headmaster's office and password? Wait, why did you call him Albus?" Livvy asked, looking around as the stairwell behind the gargoyle spiraled upward.

"We come to see him once a week, and his name is Albus," Christy stated the last part like it was one of the most obvious things in the world.

Livvy rolled her eyes. "I knew that. Why do you call him by his first name though?" But Lily shushed them as they came to a landing.

She burst through a doorway on their right and the others followed her in. Lily took the room in at one glance. Isaac Potter was sitting in one chair, next to him was a man Lily recognized as the Minister of Magic, and Albus was sitting in front of them behind his desk. Her eyes lingered on Isaac Potter,and those eyes were filled with disgust, but it was so brief he probably missed it. Her eyes then darted to Albus.

"Sorry to interrupt your meeting, sir," Lily began, looking more annoyed with the fact that the men were there than sorry. "But we have a... how shall I put this delicately... a slight problem." She cast a glance at Isaac Potter and then at the group. Dumbledore got the message, but before he could say anything Isaac spoke.

"You are Liliana, Christina, and Remus. Correct? I know Livvy. How are you? Oh, and I don't know you two." Isaac looked slightly confused as to why they were in the headmaster's office. According to his daughter, the only one that might do something big enough to be sent to the headmaster's office was the boy, and only if he were with James or Sirius. The redhead's words also confused him.

"I'm fine, Mr. Potter," Livvy answered smiling. "This is Xenophilius Lovegood and Annick Adams." Livvy may have been smiling, but Remus, Lily, and Christy couldn't even pretend to like him. He had caused too many deaths for their people. They glared death-glares at him. Mr. Potter had been looking at Livvy but turned expectantly to the other three; he became slightly unnerved by their glares.

"It is Christinala," Christy muttered through gritted teeth.

"And Lilianavera, not Liliana," Lily snarled. Remus just glared angrily, and Isaac Potter became even more unnerved. Dumbledore took this as his cue.

"Minister, Potter; Bobbles," A house elf appeared. "Will escort you to Sophia Lefleur's office. She is my deputy headmistress. I will come when I am done with my students."

"Dumbledore, this is incredibly important," the minister protested, looking at Mr. Potter for support, but he was still looking at the children with a confused and unnerved face.

"I am headmaster first, minister." The Minister looked disgruntled but followed Bobbles. Mr. Potter rose from his seat, still looking at the children as though he were trying to figure something out about them. All three glared into his eyes. Lily glared at the door for a minute or two before she turned to Albus.

"They know."

"Well, I am surprised Mr. Potter doesn't know, from the way you were glaring at him," Albus said, not at all sounding angry, but not sounding happy either. Looks of terror flew onto Lily, Christy, and Remus' faces. "Don't worry; I don't think he knows. He knows there are people that oppose his view, but probably did not expect them to be so young, or that his children would befriend them."

"What about Elisabeth? Doesn't he know she is pro-Shian?" Christy asked confused.

"No," Livvy said before Dumbledore could answer. "I almost said something about it at dinner and she threw a potato at me."

"Anyways… back to the problem at hand," Remus interjected. "They know we are Shians."

"How much?" Dumbledore didn't look at all worried. He had probably expected them to find out.

"Only that we are Shians," Lily started. "And Remus said that some other people knew what he was… what was that about, Remus?"

"Uh… well… my roommates and Frank Longbottom know I uh… erm…" Remus cast a glance at Livvy, Annick, and Xeno. "Like to howl." Livvy, Annick, and Xeno gave him weird looks, but Lily, Christy, and Dumbledore knew what he meant.

"Well, today isn't the best day for secrets, now is it? Lily, would you fetch the young men Remus speaks of? But first, do you trust Ms. Granger, Ms. Adams, and Mr. Lovegood enough?" Dumbledore asked.

"I trust them not to be stupid. I trust them, but I think they deserve to know more if they are going to keep it a secret. Not everything, but some... well actually, why not tell them everything? The only thing we really wanted to hide was the fact that we are Shian. So it doesn't matter if they know everything else, does it?" Remus and Christy nodded in agreement. Lily left to go get the boys, and Remus and Christy, with a nod from Albus, started to explain.

Lily sprinted to the Great Hall and found the boys sitting at a table, whispering. This seemed to confuse the GGs to no end. Lily grinned and then walked behind the group of boys and yelled: "BOO!" They all jumped and turned toward Lily.

"Lily, have you seen Remus?" James asked urgently.

"Maybe, maybe not," she replied carelessly.

"Lily..." James began warningly.

"Yes?" Lily asked innocently.

"Please tell," James half begged and half ordered.

"Why?" Lily asked with her previous innocence.

"'Cause we bloody well wanna talk to him," Sirius interjected.

"What'cha need to tell him?" Lily asked coyly.

"Um…" Sirius began uncertainly.

"That we don't care about his furry little problem." James said. This brought laughter from Lily. "Uh… Lily..." Still more hysterical laughter from Lily. "Lily, focus. Where is Remus?"

Lily waved her arm for them to follow. The boys stopped the GGs from following but followed Lily themselves. Lily was still laughing when they got to the headmasters office. When she said the password, it sounded rather like"Sug- g –g – ir Killssss." Lily ran into Dumbledore's door, pushed it open, and fell into Remus' (who was closest to the door) arms, hugging him to keep herself upright.

"Are you okay, Lily?" Remus asked uncertainly.

"Th-th-they don't care about your furry little PROBLEM!" Lily managed to get out through her laughter, though she shrieked at the end. Remus gave her a pitiful look, smiling slightly.

"My furry little problem?"

"IT IS HILARIOUS!" Lily squealed, letting go of Remus and falling onto her back, laughing. Christy started laughing as crazily as Lily, but Remus just started hitting his head on the door frame. He was grinning though.

"I don't see what is funny. I couldn't call him a you-know-what in the Great Hall, could I?" James said in his defense.

"Couldn't you have called it something, I don't know, cooler?" Remus asked and started to laugh slightly.

"Whoa, what are you talking about? 'Furry-little-problem' sounds like a demonic bunny," Xeno said with utter confusion. The whole room burst out laughing; Dumbledore and Livvy even chuckled. "No, really, what are you talking about?"

"I am a werewolf," Remus replied, bowing. Lily and Christy rolled their eyes, but looked amazed that he actually admitted this to everyone.

"Goodness, you're a werewolf and a s-" Annick started, but Livvy cut her off.

"- superhero-wanna-be!"

Annick and Xeno looked confused, but Remus, Lily, and Christy looked as if they wanted to kiss Livvy.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I trust you all will keep this a secret?" The group nodded. "Then boys, you are dismissed, with the exception of Remus and Mr. Lovegood." The boys left.

"Annick, that is James Potter! The same James Potter that is the son of the Potters that want to kill all of my race. The same James Potter that wants to kill all of my race himself. You can't go tell him I'm Shian," Remus informed her, but not angrily, more like he was just stating a fact.

"Sorry," Annick murmured, looking down.

"It's okay," he murmured back, smiling at her.

"Now that we have that settled, I believe you six have just enough time to grab a small lunch and get to your classes," Dumbledore stated kindly.

"Yes sir," the six said and ran out the door.


	18. Noises in the Northwest Wing

Lily still hung out with Annick, Livvy, and Xeno, but she was nicer to the GGs. She usually ate meals with them, unless she was busy in the library. James stopped asking her out for a bit, but then resumed his quest again. Lily was happy she could talk to some other people besides Remus and Christy about being a princess. She could complain about princess duties without being lectured about her 'duty to the people.' It wasn't that Lily minded her duties; she just didn't like doing them with her father hovering over her every move. Another perk was Livvy's wonderful mind and wonderful idea...

April 23, Library: Lily, Livvy, Annick

"UGH! I HATE TRANSFIGURATION. And I have to get an 'O'," Lily groaned. "This is worse than princess lessons."

"Mmmhmmm..." Livvy mumbled, not looking away from _Shians__ the Death of Us All_, the book she was currently reading. Annick rolled her eyes at her.

"Come here, let me help you. Move your arm like this." She guided Lily's hand in a pattern. "Good, now say Am- O -tea."

"Amot-ea," Lily copied.

"Not quite: Am - O - tea."

"Am - O - tea."

"That was good, now try them together."

"Am - O - tea." Lily moved her arm and ended by pointing it at her block of wood. The wood changed into a roll of parchment.

"YES! Annick, you should start a club to help people in transfiguration," Lily yelled in a whisper.

"THAT'S IT!" Livvy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"This is a library young ladies! Ms. Granger, I would think you would know better, and you, Ms. Adams; as a Ravenclaw I would expect more. Now GET OUT!" Madame Meulkins, the librarian chased them out of the library.

Livvy pulled the girls into a deserted hallway. "We can have a club," Livvy gasped out.

"Uh... okay, for what?" Lily asked, a bit confused.

But Livvy ignored the question, grabbed Annick and Lily's hands, and dragged them down the corridors. Livvy kept running into people, Annick and Lily kept apologizing to the people they collided with. Suddenly Livvy stopped, and Annick and Lily fell flat on their faces.

"Lily, what is the headmaster's password?"

"Jellybunnies," Lily answered, trying to pull herself up. The gargoyle the girls were standing in front of moved away, and Livvy pulled the other two girls up the staircase and into the headmaster's office, where he was busily doing paperwork.

" Sir," Livvy panted.

"Er... Yes, Ms. Granger, how may I help you?

"We want to start a club to help people be more interested in opposing the Shian-human war."

"OH! That's what you were on about!" Annick exclaimed with annoyance. Livvy rolled her eyes but looked expectantly at Dumbledore.

"I think that is an excellent idea, my dear, but the members would need to be incredibly trustworthy, as the school board would have my head for allowing such a club. That is, if they found out. One member from each year for the first meeting would suffice nicely, I suppose."

"I agree, sir, and I think we should have one meeting this year. To see if the others have any suggestions of people."

Lily had recovered from being dragged and had been listening closely. She suggested, "Well, there is this first year Hufflepuff, Victoria Morre, that everyone seems to go to for keeping secrets; and for a third year we can always have Frank."

"Yeah, and for 6th year we can have Andromeda Black; she's a Slytherin, but she's really sweet," Annick chipped in.

"May I give my own suggestions?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir," Lily said, blushing.

"Well, Leeda White, a Slythrin; she is also a 3rd year, but I think she would do well. For a fourth year, Katrine Kia in Hufflepuff, and Bannor Rue from Ravenclaw."

"Bannor Rue freaks me out," Annick shivered.

"Ah, that may be true, Ms. Adams, but you will find he is loyal to his friends."

"Okay, now that that is settled, do you think we should make and distribute the invitations, or would you?" Lily asked.

"I think it would be best if you did. I agree that you should have a meeting this year. Now, let's see… the northwest wing of the castle is never used; you could have your meeting there."

"Let's go now," Lily grinned, her eyes full of adventure as the girls rode the stairs down from the headmaster's office. She had been confining herself to books for the past year, and she wanted some ADVENTURE!

"Isn't that out of bounds?" Livvy asked worriedly.

"Uh... not if you have the headmasters permission," Lily said giving Livvy a weird look.

"Er... even if that's true, are you sure right now is the best time?" Livvy protested. It appeared as though Livvy didn't want to go.

Lily sighed dejectedly. This had been Livvy's idea to begin with. But that was just like Livvy: to stray from danger. She was smart like that. It really was a wonder why she was in Gryffindor. Annick seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Oh come on Liv; this was your idea. BE A GRYFFINDOR!" Annick encouraged her, finishing loudly in a 'heroic' voice. Lily completed Annick's thought with 'the look.' The girls finally convinced Livvy to go, but she remained weary.

They walked to the northwest side. Dumbledore was right; it was totally deserted.There were a few empty portrait frames scattered through the 10 or 11 long corridors that made up the area. The dust was thick and puffed up with every step the girls took. There was an eerie aura, and the girls stayed rigid and kept glancing over their shoulders like something was going to jump out and grab them. There was a loud WHOOSH, and the girls squealed and grabbed each others' arms.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. We should learn that Livvy's always right," Annick shivered, her voice shaking as much as her trembling body.

"No. Dumbledore wouldn't send us here if there was something that could hurt... ACK!" Lily screamed as there was another wooshing noise. "NO, nothing. Come on, keep looking for some place to meet."

The girls kept going into abandoned rooms, none of which they found suitable. They walked to the last door and opened it. However, it turned out to be nothing but an old broom closet that looked like you would die if you touched something in it. They turned away, slightly disappointed, but happy to leave the creepy place.

But then they heard it a voice that didn't belong to any of them saying: "Wait."


	19. Hufflepuff common Room

_Aack, im crazy sorry its been forever and that, this chapter is so bloody short ( not even a page) but my mom put a freakin password on the cpu and I have a lot more written just not typed up. Durn. I'll have more up soon, and I mean soon. (well, hopefully I mean soon) but you know GEOMETRY SUCKS! And I am stupid_

_**The girls froze as the quiet voice said that word. They turned around slowly, terrified and shaking like they were certain the speaker was a mass murderer. Instead they found a misty white ghost girl. She couldn't have been more than 6 years old. Her hair was short and went to her chin. She wore what appeared to be a medieval night gown, and there was a small smile on her face."Why are you here? No one ever comes here. Please don't leave. I'd enjoy the company." Her voice was sweet and her transparent eyes were sincere. Annick looked very much like she would like to leave, but Lily had a glow in her eyes as she knelt next to the small ghost girl. "Darling, we are trying to find a place for our... eh... secret club to meet. You couldn't happen to tell us which room is best for a secret club, could you?""Oh, none of these rooms would do for hiding," the little girl said, her eyes alight and mysterious. "Do you know where there is a room?" Livvy inquired from behind."Yes." "Could you hurry up and show us?" Annick asked impatiently. **_

_**Lily glared at Annick and said, "She means, would you show us please?" "I'd love to." The small girl glowered at Annick. The girl glided a few doors down, and floated to a picture in the room. It was of a large badger, standing on hind paws, wearing clothing reminiscent of the muggle movie Robin Hood.**_** The girl looked at the girls over her shoulder. "This was originally the Hufflepuff dormitory, but my mother couldn't stand to have it as such after my death. I was running around, and got hit in the head with a leg of a sofa. Rather hard actually. Mother moved the dormitory near the kitchens and allowed me to come here when I came back as a ghost." The small girl smiled; her death didn't seem like a touchy subject. "Your mother was Helga Hufflepuff then?" Livvy asked. "Yes, I'm Henrietta. Now, to get into the Common Room, you pull the right edge of the frame out," Lily did so, "and push the left side." This Annick did, and the painting moved inward like a door. The badger spoke in a deep voice. "Good-day, fair maidens. I hope this day fares thee well." The girls jumped with fright. The badger hadn't been moving previously. It began laughing."Oh, ignore Arthur; he enjoys scaring the wits out of people," Henrietta said jovially. "Oh, lighten up Livvy. Wow, look at this place. It needs some work." Annick said, looking around the room. Livvy elbowed her in the stomach for her rudeness. "Oh, sorry Henrietta." But Henrietta didn't look at all offended.**

"**I know it needs work. Do whatever you like to it." **

"**Thanks, sweetie, we'll be back soon to do some fixer-upers. Then we'll start bringing more people." Lily said sweetly. "Feel free to come into the normal part of the castle anytime you feel like it." **

"**Thanks. Bye." Henrietta called out as the girls walked out and waved to her. The girls headed straight to the Library to find some good fixer-upper spells. **

**Review plz, Lilyre**


	20. Knowledge is what makes a leader

Okay, so we've sent out invitations to the meeting, given one to the teachers, refurbished the meeting place, and told Remus and Christy the plan

Okay, so we've sent out invitations to the meeting, given one to the teachers, refurbished the meeting place, and told Remus and Christy the plan?" Livvy quadruple-checked with Lily, Annick, and Xeno, who were sitting with her near the edge of the forest, surrounded by books.

"Check, check, check, and... er... Lily?" Xeno replied, counting each question off on his fingers and then turning to Lily for the last answer.

"Um...well... you see..." Lily stuttered.

"Lily…" Annick spoke reproachfully over her book.

"Well," Lily whined, "Whenever I see them, they're always with someone. cough Lizzy cough James cough."

"Then just walk up and say 'We need to talk alone.'" Livvy said like it was the most obvious solution in the world.

"Oh, yeah, and that doesn't sound at all sketchy, and isn't going to raise awkward questioning. Not at all unusual." Lily's voice was dripping heavily with sarcasm.

"How about this? I'll tell James, Sirius, and Peter that Prof. McG wants to talk to them. Then Annick will get one of her little firstie worshippers" Annick made a sound as if to interrupt, but didn't. "to tell Lizzy and Annie that Cissy Black wants to talk to them in the trophy room or some random room like that. Then Lils talks to the Lupin Twins, and we're all happy and ready for the meeting," Xeno chipped in. He got weird looks from the girls. "What? There's nothing wrong with being a quick thinker." The girls just shrugged.

"I see two problems though. First: what if the Studiers ar-" Lily started, but was interrupted by Livvy.

"Oh my goodness, I found the most interesting book; you'll love it! Come on." Livvy exclaimed, sounding genuinely excited.

"Really, what's it called?" Lily asked, intrigued, not realizing that was what was meant to be the distraction. Then it dawned on her. "Oh, wait, I knew what you meant. Just kidding. Er... anyways..." Lily tried to say as the group laughed at her. "Yeah… what about Christy? She's gunna want to go with Liz and Annie."

"Just hold her back and look a bit confused," Annick suggested.

"What?" Livvy and Lily asked at the same time. Xeno just raised his eyebrows curiously.

"What? It works..." She shrugged and grinned.

"Whateeeeevvvvver you say..." Lily said in a way you would talk to a crazy person, then whispered to her side to no one in particular, "Where's the closest asylum?"

"Hey... if it doesn't work we can find some other way to tell them."

"You're right. Can we do the plan then?" Lily mumbled, still unsure. _If you're going to do it then do it right_, was going through her head. But as she used to in her days before second year, she just shrugged it off and got up bouncily.

The others followed her lead and charmed their books into their bags.

Sure enough, when they got to the Great Hall the GGs, Marauders, and Studiers were walking together. James and Sirius were cackling, and the others were looking at them a bit afraid.

Xeno ran ahead of the girls. "Hey, James, Sirius, Peter! Professor McGonagall wants to see you."

"Your message is a bit late; we just saw her, and we got detention for the dungbombs this morning," Sirius yelled back.

"Oh, alright. Never mind then." Xeno ran back to the girls, but Annick had already disappeared to get a firstie. "Er… that went well... How are we going to stop Anni-" But Lily interrupted and pointed to a first year that was talking to Lizzy, and Cissy, who were walking up behind them.

"Cissy Black told a friend of mine to tell you to meet her in the trophy room," the first year said, but unfortunately Cissy Black was close enough to hear.

"I didn't say that," she snarled at the first year.

"Oy, you don't have to be so mean about it," Lizzy retorted defensively, stepping in front of the first year. The others fell in place around the first year in a protective circle. Lily saw an opportunity and ran forward and grabbed Christy and Remus, who were luckily standing in the back.

Lizzy and Cissy's verbal argument turned into a spat of yelling, and, as soon as the rest of Cissy's crew arrived, jinxes and hexes began to fly. Lily dragged the twins outside and was soon met by Annick and the first year, who turned out to be Victoria Morre.

"That went well..." Annick mumbled. "I'm sorry Victoria."

"It's alright. But obviously Cissy Black didn't want to meet them. Why'd you tell me to tell them that?"

"You'll find out Friday at 11:30." Annick winked at the girl. The invitations were already out and it was obvious Victoria had read it.

Comprehension dawned on her face. "You–" She started.

"Not now, Victoria." Livvy interrupted. Lily stood behind Livvy with a no nonsense look.

"Alright then, I'll see you Friday." Victoria ran into the great Hall, maneuvering around the fight that was being broken up by Professor Butler.

"Come on." Lily murmured, dragging Christy and Remus away from the fight. With a look from Lily, Livvy and Annick and Xeno went to help the others.

"Er… where are we going?" Remus asked, slightly annoyed.

"To the forest, and I'm just trying to talk to you. I've been trying to but you're always with someone." Lily said slowing slightly, her shoulders drooping.

"You can talk to us in front of people Lily. It's not the end of the world."

Christy said comfortingly. "Wait, you talk to us all the time... OHHHHH! You mean other stuff. Got it. Sorry. A bit slow at some points." Remus rolled his eyes at his sister and Lily laughed, remembering her own imbecilic moment earlier.

They reached the forest and sat down about 30 feet in. "Well... you all have missed rather a lot," Lily began. "Where to start… Okay, well, we were sitting in the Library..." Lily went on to explain the whole situation, which took about an hour with all of the interruptions and fits of laughter. "... So yeah, and now we have a meeting and we think you should come...'cause, well, it just seems right... and yeah. You know me." Lily finished. She was acting like her old self: care-free, funny, laid-back.

"Okay I'll be there; you and I can go for a walk," Christy said, smiling knowingly. She winked, and the two girls laughed.

Remus thought for a minute. "I can get away easily, and I'll go if you answer a question first."

"Question away, Remy," Lily giggled out.

"Why are you so uptight this year?" Lily's smile whipped off her face, and Christy glared at her brother and mumbled something that sounded like 'Way to ruin a moment.'

"Well, my father didn't like my 'entertaining ways,' being a prankster and such. He thinks it's beneath me. He also doesn't seem to think three Os and the rest Es is good enough. I have to behave myself and get straight Os to stay at Hogwarts." Lily traced the symbol of Shian royalty in the soil while she talked. She looked at it.

"For air." She pointed to two intertwined swirls.

"For earth." A square with a smaller square. Two lines extended from either side of the smaller square, which had a dot in the middle.

"For Fire." A diagonal line with five curvy lines rising off of it.

"For water." A teardrop with a squiggly circle around it.

Then she pointed in the middle of the four signs. "For knowledge, the most important, the power to lead derives from knowledge, the sign of a leader. In the book of mahano (a/n: basically kings and queens book), that is what it says." It was a line with a single squiggle, and cupped in each side of the squiggle was a single dot. "It's like the human yin and yang... the light side" She gestured to the top. "and the dark side." She gestured towards the bottom. "That's where my father thinks I am by consorting with humans." She hit the sign and the dirt sprayed over everything. The earth shook, the wind whipped, and suddenly it began to rain hard. The three looked up sadly.

**Hehe… I loved writing the last part even if it quite doesn't make sense… srry its been so long. I had an important audition Tuesday and a competition tomorrow that ive been preparing for… wish me luck with reviews.**

**Luv **

**lilyre**


End file.
